A Human and a Portal
by SuperDarthVader1
Summary: A little re-telling of JenovaII and his story "A Pony and a Portal". A Human finds a portal in a forest and makes the mistake of approaching it. He ends up with The Mane Six as they begin their advenutres through The MLP Generations. Rated T to be safe.
1. A Human and a Portal

**A Human & A Portal**

**A/N This is another story I'm working on while the other story is in current progress (so if I get held up on one, I've got the other). Anyway this story is a little tribute to JenovaII's story "A Pony and a Portal" (Which IMO is my favourite story) so I hope I got this into your head before you start saying "RIPOFF! RIPOFF!" or something like that. The kid in the story is not me BTW A/N**

"*Sigh* I'm so boooooored!" he said as he was walking back from college.

College life was not the most exciting thing in life and for David Brown that was no exception.

He get's absolutely bored to tears with all the work he has. He wanted to get home and watch MLP:FIM.

What many people at his college didn't know is that he was secretly a brony and he might become a laughing stock if any non-bronies found out about it so he kept it mostly to himself.

Only his friends actually knew he was a brony and they were all bronies themselves.

As he neared his home he heard a noise coming from a nearby forest.

"What the hell was that?" he said as began to walk inside the forest.

He entered the forest and found nothing at all but the noise was still there. The noise sounded like whipping wind but he couldn't pinpoint where it exactly was.

"*Irritated grunt* I'm never going to find what's making that sound, it's like trying to find a needle...in a...haystack" he finished as he finally saw what was making that noise.

The portal he saw in front of him was a little bit taller than he was (David was 5 feet tall while the portal was about 7 feet tall) and it was glowing with swirling spirals. Its colour was a mixture of violet and black.

"Heh it looks like one of those Nether Portals from Minecraft but what is this thing doing out here in the middle of the forest?" he questioned to himself as he moved a little bit closer to the portal. Suddenly he felt something pulling him in and decided to pull back. It tugged him like a tug of war but ultimately he manged to get free.

"*Heavy breathing* was that thing trying to suck me in? Man could this situation get any worse?" he asked himself when he began to hear voices on the other side of the portal.

"...ain't sure about...should tell somepony..." the voice said.

"Hold on a minute, was that Applejack I heard on the other side?" he asked himself a third time over when his brony squeal kicked in.

"Oh My GOD! I can't believe they're actually real! I thought they were fictional characters!" He said as the voices begin to get louder.

"Just call for us; we'll stay around the place we appear...lift Applejack and myself up with my magic..." the voice began to get quieter when suddenly a loud shout could be heard.

"Will ya'll quit sayin' 'theoretically'?" the voice known as Applejack said.

"Oh God that made me jump!" he said as he got scared by Applejacks shout.

"Let's go already!" the voice known as Rainbow Dash said.

"Looks like they're about to go inside the portal...I wonder what would happen if-" David tried to say when suddenly the suction of the portal returned but with greater power.

David tried to hang on to a tree but the power of suction defeated him when he began to lose his grip and was sucked into the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he got sucked through the portal and landed in a nearby bush.

"*Muffled "am I alive"* *Spits dirt out of his mouth* ugh where the hell am I anyway? This doesn't look like Everfree Forest" he said as he got off his feet to check his surroundings.

"Hmm looks like I ended up in a forest but where am I exactly?" he asked as he heard a sound coming from behind him.

"Hey! You!" The voice said.

"Huh?" was all he said before suddenly realising that he was looking at Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Who and what the heck are you anyway? Are you a spy?" Dash questioned to David.

"*Sigh* It has to be one of those days doesn't it?" he said to the empty air around him.

**Hoped you enjoyed that first chapter of my little retelling of "A Pony and a Portal". As said before this story was made as a little tribute to JenovaII and not made as a ripoff whatsoever (kinda like how people made tributes to "Memoirs of a Reality Jumper").**

**Feel free to comment below and tell me what you think I should change.**


	2. Ponies Old & New Plus One Human

**Ponies Old & New (Plus One Human)**

"Who and what the heck are you anyway? Are you a spy!" Rainbow Dash demanded as David just stood there with a blank expression on his face, knowing that Twilight would soon interject into this because of her friends behaviour.

"Dash calm down, your questioning is intimidating him. How about you go check the edge of the forest to see if there are any ponies around?" Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash gave a grunt before flying off to the edge of the forest.

"Sorry about my friend, she can be a little...hot headed at times" Twilight said.

"Oh don't worry, trust me I've seen much worse than her on my world" David said.

Twilight then realised she hadn't introduced themselves to this newcomer.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't get introductions started, my name is Twilight Sparkle and that Pegasus you saw earlier was Rainbow Dash. This here is Applejack, the best farmer in Ponyville" Twilight said as she pointed to Applejack.

"Ah com on Twi I'm not tha good" Applejack replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Twilight & Applejack, I'm David Brown and I'm what you call a human on my world called Earth" He said.

"Human?...HUMAN! I've heard about them in books but I never thought I see one actually in front of me!" Twilight said as she was squealing.

"*Chuckle* Well I guess your wish was granted" David said as he, Twilight and Applejack all had a chuckle.

"There's somepony over there!" Rainbow Dash said as she came back down.

"Are they ponies?" Twilight asked.

"I said some_pony_, didn't I?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"I think Twilight has a point, those ponies over there do look different than you are" David said.

"Who are you then, the David Hoofingborough of ponies?" Rainbow Dash joked.

"Oh haha very funny Dash" David replied in a deadpanned tone.

"Well let's be careful now, we should probably try to avoid them in case they're hostile plus we don't even know if they speak the same language as we do. When Flutter-" Twilight tried to finish but then was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"They're coming" Rainbow Dash said casually.

"They what now?" Twilight replied in a panicked manner.

A pink flash was shown overhead. Twilight knew that they were detected and that it was unavoidable now. The pink flash then slowed down which revealed a fat pink Pegasus with a cutie mark that had two lightning bolts.

"Hiya there!" the pink Pegasus greeted as Twilight sighed, relieved that these ponies spoke the same language as them.

"I'm Firefly, the best flyer in all of Paradise Estates" Firefly said.

David thought to himself that Firefly and the current Rainbow Dash may have the same personality.

'Wow never thought that Hasbro would take personalities from older generations and insert them into the current generation. After this is over I may want to do some research on this...that is if I can ever go back home' David thought grimly to himself.

"Firefly, please refrain from disconcerting the sojourners" a voice said in the back, scolding Firefly.

"Sorry" Firefly said but then at the same time, David and Firefly said "What?".

"She said stop embarrassing them" said an additional voice.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and David all look to see a group of ponies who were all the same fatness as Firefly. As they approached these newcomers, they introduced themselves.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my compatriots. I am Wind Whistler. You've met Firefly. This is Paradise, Gusty, Sweet Stuff and Applejack" Wind Whistler said.

The G4 Applejack erupted into a coughing fit and David was just surprised that there was a pony with the exact same name as the pony behind him. G4 Applejacks coughing was so bad, Rainbow Dash had to pound on her back to get her to stop.

'Wow that's another shocker for me, however the Applejack I know is way better than this one' David thought to himself again.

"Uh...give me a second...um please" Twilight said as she pulled G4 Applejack, Rainbow Dash and David into a circle.

"Okay, new theory. My book talks about duplicate dimensions, where everything is basically the same as home, but a little bit different. This might be one of them. That means if anypony meets the alternate version of themselves, there could be some cataclysmic disaster. The universe itself could be undone!" Twilight exclaimed.

'Jesus, and I thought Doc Brown was scared of the consequences of Time Travel' David thought to himself again.

"So, rules: we need fake names, just in case. Also, let's try to set down some kind of prime directive. Mainly, just stay out of everypony's way" Twilight demanded to her friends.

"Yyyyyeah Twilight, I think were gonna get pulled into this whether we like it or not" David said.

"Just let me handle this" Twilight said as she faced the fat ponies.

"Uh my name is uhhh Twilight Twinkle and this here is Rainbow...Flash. This here is a human called David...Reese" Twilight said trying to think of more names up.

'Cool I get the nickname of Kyle Reese from The Terminator' David thought to himself.

"And this here is Applej- errrr...ummm" Twilight tried to think of a fake name for Applejack.

"Apple...uhh...Bloom" Applejack corrected for Twilight.

These fat ponies seem to be satisfied with these newcomers names though they were a little confused of their behaviour. Sweet Stuff was about to say something when Gusty interrupted.

"Hey David, Twilight said you were human right?" Gusty asked as David gave a confirmation in the form of a nod.

"Cool, which means you must know of Megan right?" Gusty asked again as David shooked his head.

"*Gasp* You don't know of Megan and The Rainbow Of Light?" Gusty asked in a surprise manner.

"You should come back with us because we are planning a huge feast tonight in honor of our new home and we'd love to have you" Sweet Stuff said before realising her mistake a begun making a correction.

"W-well, I mean, you should come as guests. I don't mean _have you_ have you, like we're gonna eat you or-"

"I think they get the gist of it Sweet Stuff" Wind Whistler said, cutting off her sentence.

Twilight went silent for a few minutes thinking about whether to wait here for Fluttershy or to go with these strange new ponies. David, realising Twilight was taking too long, decided to interject the situation.

"Sure, we'll go with you. Twilight you took too long to make up your decision and these ponies don't look like they want to be kept waiting" David said.

As the fat ponies began to walk out of the forest, Paradise decided to wait for Twilight and her friends to catch up.

"You're not like anypony I've seen here, are you from another place?" Paradise asked.

"Far away and David was much farther away from where we are" Twilight replied.

"How fascinating because were newcomers, too, of a sort. We just recently moved to this part of the land. Paradise Estates was created for us by a magician named The Moochick" Paradise explained.

"Why, did you _have_ to move?" Twilight asked.

"Oh god another boring history lesson, well better to just cut it here and see you all in the next chapter" David said aloud.

"Who are ya talkin to David?" G4 Applejack said.

"Oh no one, just saying things that don't make much sense around here, I do that sometimes" David replied.

"Rrrrrright" G4 Applejack said as she began to walk a little faster to catch up.

**Bet you didn't expect my character to break the fourth wall now did you? Pinkie isn't the only one out there to do it, right Deadpool?**

**Deadpool: Absolutely!**

**Thought so, anyway we'll do what David saids and cut this chapter now and see you when they get to Paradise Estates.**

**Don't forget to review this.**


	3. A Freeman & A Tyrant

**A Freeman & A Tyrant**

As David, Twilight & Friends approached Paradise Estates, they saw many ponies playing outside. David remembered the time in which he played as a kid and how this reminded him of his childhood. As Wind Whistler introduced more of her friends, David & Rainbow Dash were surprised that none of the pegasi were actually flying but rather staying on the ground.

'How come those pegasus ponies aren't flying, do they have to wait for an order to be passed on before they're allowed to fly into restricted airspace?' David questioned to himself.

Rainbow Dash was having the same exact feeling, these ponies should be ruling the skies and controlling the weather, not looking at the ground or just sitting around.

'These ponies should be busting those clouds right now. What's preventing them from doing so. Why I oughta-' Rainbow Dash was thinking to herself when Twilight broke her out of her thoughts.

"Right, Rainbow Flash?" Twilight said.

"H-Huh?" Rainbow Dash replied in a confused manner.

"I said we can't stay too long. Right?" Twilight replied back to the cyan pegasus.

"Y-yeah. We gotta try to get back soon" Rainbow Dash replied again while keeping her eye on the clouds.

'You maybe but I'll still be away from home' David thought to himself again.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. Merely communicate your intent to disembark, and I shall be happy to accommodate you" Wind Whistler said to Twilight.

"Thank you. We appreciate your hospitality" Twilight replied to Wind Whistler while giving a short bow.

"You know, it's been forever since I've met someone who could actually understand me" Wind Whistler said.

"Trust me, I understand what you're going through" Twilight replied reminding herself of her time at Canterlot.

'What, creating a giant dragon while having magic going out of control and nearly destroying Canterlot...yeah I definitely call that a typical day in the life of Twilight Sparkle' David amusingly thought to himself.

As the ponies & human approach the big doors of a castle, Firefly decided to play a game of tag with Rainbow Dash.

"TAGYERIT!" Firefly said while flying away quickly.

"Aw, No WAY!" Dash replied as she chased after the fat pink pegasus.

"*Chuckle* I bet those two are going to have a great time together...either that or one of them is going to be badly beaten afterwards" David muttered the last bit to himself.

"I'm going inside. You, David and Dash can stay out here, if you want" Twilight said to Applejack.

"Go on, Twi. Somethin' in there gives me the jim-jams, an' Ah'd rather stay out here in the light" Applejack replied.

"I'm going in Twilight, I want to see who this Megan character is" David said to Twilight.

As they went inside, they saw a dining hall that reminded Twilight of Canterlot but with a much older theme to it like the one in Canterlot was a spoof of this one.

'Damn, after seeing this I'm not sure which castle looks better' David thought to himself, surprised at the theme of this place.

As all the ponies settled, a fanfare was played into the dining hall, signalling the arrival of Megan. David was surprised at this human's height, she was a little shorter than he was.

"Our protector and human friend, the guardian of the Rainbow of Light, and our light in the darkness, Megan!" Surprise announced to the ponies in the dining hall.

As the room erupted in cheers, Megan sat at the front of the table along with two smaller humans named Danny & Molly. Everything went silent as Megan prepared her speech but then was suddenly stopped when she saw the newcomers.

"I see we have some new friends visiting us" Megan said in a high pitched voice.

'Huh, that's definitely a girl alright" David thought to himself.

As the spotlight shined on them, Twilight & David knew this was a little discomforting and so they tried to hide it from Megan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. What are your names?" Megan asked these strange newcomers.

"Twilight Twinkle" the unicorn replied.

"Rainbow Flash" the cyan pegasus replied she flew into the room.

"David Reese" the human replied.

"Applebloom" the cowpony replied as she was pushed into the spotlight.

"I am Megan and I see that me and my brother & sister are not the only humans around here" Megan said as she walked up to David.

"Well you know, faraway places, they hold many strange surprises" David replied to this human who was now almost face to face.

As David finished speaking, Megan saw his eyes were looking at the heart shaped locket around her neck.

*Giggle* Would you like to see the Rainbow of Light?" Megan asked as she opened the locket and the rainbow went flying out into the hall.

As the rainbow went back into the locket, Megan spoke again.

"The rainbow is the most powerful magic in all of the land. It can do anything from chasing off evil monsters to healing the most deadly wounds" Megan explained about the Rainbow of Light.

"But why would you have a rainbow do that? Everypony can do those things themselves" Twilight replied as the whole room gasped at her reply.

'*Sigh* That was probably not a good idea Twilight cause now look at her' David thought to himself as he saw Megan scrunch up her face for a second.

"Perhaps in your land, you do things a little differently. Here, everybody is protected by the Rainbow of Light. There is no need to worry about any danger, because there is nothing that I and the Rainbow cannot overcome. Are you saying that you're more powerful than my Rainbow of Light?" Megan questioned to Twilight.

'You know, now that I think about it, Megan's reminding me of that so called "Great & Powerful Trixie" *shudder* I didn't even think that would be possible' David thought to himself again

"It must be scary to live in a place like that! But here at Paradise Estates, we are free and can do whatever we wish. I have fought hard for your freedom, and tonight we celebrate it! Please, my friends, enjoy yourselves tonight!" Megan said to Twilight as Everypony in the room began to feast on the food.

"Please come with me for a moment" Megan said to Twilight, David, Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

They all walked around a corner where nopony could see them. Megan then started talking again.

"I don't know where you came from but I want you to know one thing" Megan said in a violent tone.

"_I_ am in charge here, you understand? _I_ have the Rainbow of Light. _Me_." Megan said in an aggressive manner as she held Twilight by her mane.

"Ok Megan, quit telling us what to do around here! You're not the boss of us because we're not from these lands. So, if _I_ should give _you_ advice, here's a message from me" David in a more threatening manner.

"And what is that then?" Megan asked in a dangerous tone.

"...THIS!" David shouted as he bitch slapped Megan in the face.

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**I know it feels bad for a man to slap a woman but remember this is a fanfic, plus Megan was holding Twilight in a threatening manner** **so it makes sense that David would respond to that.**

**Anyway leave a review and I'll say goodnight to you all.**


	4. The Battle Of Paradise Estates Part 1

**The Battle of Paradise Estates Part 1**

"...How...HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME LIKE THAT!" Megan shouted as she recovered from the slap David gave.

"Well if you didn't threaten Twilight like that then you wouldn't have got your just deserts" David replied to Megan.

"Guards! Seize the rogue human!" Megan shouted to some nearby guards.

"Well I'm off, catch you in a few minutes girls!" David shouted as he began to run down a hallway.

**(.com/watch?v=XI1VpElKWF8)  
**

David ran down the narrow hallway as pony guards chased right behind him.

He had to find some way of getting rid of these pests but he couldn't think of any.

As he approached the main door, more guards jumped out at him but David countered this by doing a backwards flip in the air and letting the guards run into each other.

"Hah! Ssssssttttttrike!" David said as he was running out of the door.

As soon as he ran out the door he made his way back into the forest and hid there as more guards soon show up.

'Damn, these guards are more persistent then Metal Gear Solid 3!' David thought to himself as he hid from his pursuers.

Eventually the guards gave up the chase and ran back to the castle. David came out of the bushes and checked the nearby area to see if it was fully clear.

"Well that was too fricking close for comfort" David said out loud as he checked the last few areas for anymore guards.

"Maybe we should go back because we don't know what comes out here at night" Rainbow Dash said as they all walked back into the forest.

"GIRLS!" David shouted as he came into view of Dash, Twilight and Applejack.

"David you're alright" Twilight said out of worry.

"Heh, don't worry girls, this humans more tough than that arrogant Megan back there" David said to the girls.

"I agree, we were talkin bout her just a sec's ago" Applejack said.

"Well we should be heading back no-" Twilight tried to finish before suddenly a small voice could be heard.

"Um, Twilight?" the voice said as Twilight gasped.

"Fluttershy! Oh thank Celestia you have no idea how glad I am to-" Twilight stopped as she saw the pony really was.

The pony had the same coat and mane color as Fluttershy did but the difference was that she had no wings and was fat.

'Wow, things just keep on surprising me in this place' David thought as he was looking at this Fluttershy clone with no wings and fat all over.

"Can I help you?" Twilight said while trying to hide her disappointment.

"I-I'm Posey. I need to...well, I want to...ask for a favor from you and your friends" Posey said while being as shy as Fluttershy.

"Well, what do you need?" Twilight asked.

"Um, I...S-some other ponies and I wanna know if you'd help, um...get...rid...of...um..." Posey tried to say before Applejack got annoyed by this and stomped the ground.

"C'mon girl, spit it out!" Applejack shouted.

"Geez Applejack, warn me next time, you nearly gave me a heart attack there" David said as he was surprised by Applejack's shout.

"Help us escape from Megan! We hate the way she controls us. We have to do what she says or else she won't protect us with the Rainbow of Light!" Posey bursted the information out of her mouth.

Dash, Applejack and Twilight were shocked by this but David just stood there with a blank expression on his face, as if it was not surprising.

"I'm not that shocked really because I saw what happened to Twilight earlier and just slapped the old hag in the face" David said as he shocked Posey.

"You...you...slapped her?" Posey said in shock.

"Yeah she deserved it, I'm surprised nopony did it sooner" David replied.

"I'd rather not get involved in anypony's business" Twilight finally responded.

"Please Twilight, I know you are the only ones who can help us" Posey begged to Twilight.

David had a scowl on his face, he wanted to do more than just slap the old hag. Rainbow Dash had that same exact scowl and nodded in approval.

"Posey, I'm not sure what we can do for you" Twilight said, not knowing what they can do about this.

"Just come with me. I think you need to see for yourself. I know Wind Whistler will be excited to see you there" Posey said to Twilight as she began to walk to the secret hideout.

"Well Twilight? What do you say?" David asked to Twilight.

"I guess it won't hurt just to see and if they need help, we can just refuse and try to stay out of the way as much as possible" Twilight replied.

The pony trio and human all began to walk off with Posey to the secret hideout in the forest.

'Like I said Twilight, I think we're going to get pulled into this whether we like it or not' David thought to himself

The secret meeting place was underneath the roots of a large tree and it was damp and darkly lit to keep the guards from spotting it a mile away.

Twilight could recognise Wind Whistler, Posey, Sweet Stuff, Gusty and Firefly in the dark light.

"I heard a rumour that David just slapped Megan in the face and managed to get away with it" Gusty said to the group of ponies.

"I did and I plan to give a little more than just an odd slap" David replied to Gusty across the room, gaining the attention of all the ponies in the room.

"Any idea. Any inkling of how we can get the Rainbow of Light away from Megan and her siblings long enough to subdue her. But before we can debate that, we have some recon to ascertain. Magic Star, what have you discovered?" Wind Whistler asked to Magic Star.

"It's hard to say for certain, but you were right about one thing: the Moochic is gone. His house was in shambles, as if there was a struggle. But no evidence that...that _she_ did it" Magic Star replied to Wind Whistler.

'Great, Megan's starting to sound like that old dictator we had back on Earth, 70 years ago' David thought to himself.

"But we _do_ know that the Moochic was considering a spell to nullify the Rainbow's powers" Magic Star added.

"Is there anything else?" Wind Whistler said after a minute of silence.

"I would like to hear them" North Star said as she pointed to the new ponies and human.

"There was a rumor that the Moochic's rabbit was seen leaving the cottage. According to the rumor, he looked...very injured" North Star said to Twilight, Dash, Applejack and David.

'Ok that Megan's gonna get what's coming to her when I get my hands on her!' David thought angrily to himself.

"Let's hope that _is_ just a rumor. Does anyone else have news?" Wind Whistler asked to the rest of the group.

"Whistler" Gusty said as she approached her.

"Gusty do you have news because I thought you were told-" Wind Whistler tried to say before suddenly Gusty broke into a fit of sobs.

"Spike's disappeared!" Gusty said inbetween sobs.

"No, everypony was told to keep him and the babies as a neutral party. He had nothing to do with us or them. He shouldn't have been involved!" Wind Whistler said in shock.

"I shouldn't have let him help me. I know you told me to find the pony who's leaking information to Megan. I needed help. I just wanted him to help me. Just a little. I-I never dreamed that anypony would..." Gusty said as she broke into another fit of sobs.

"I shouldn't have let him help!" Gusty added as she continued crying.

"No, you shouldn't have. His is a tragic loss, and I hope we will all learn to conduct ourselves better. Worse, there is still a mole in our midst. We can only hope that he is merely missing and not...well, the mere thought is abhorrent" Wind Whistler said as a tear came into her eye.

"OK THAT DOES IT!" David shouted as everypony came silent again.

"This Megan ruler has oppressed you for FAR TOO LONG! She is going to pay for all the lives she's ended under her iron fisted rule! I'm going to assist in this resistance because I'm going to teach her true justice!" David said to the group of ponies as they cheered for him.

"I'll help too" Twilight said as she joined in.

"Sugarcube, Ah thought we weren't gonna get involved" Applejack replied.

"There isn't much choice. We can't find our way home, and I'm not about to sit here and let that _human_ hurt anypony else" Twilight said in defiance.

"Twilight-" Applejack tried to say before getting a death glare from Twilight, shutting her up.

"Applejack, I have a plan" David said as he whispered something into Applejacks ear, putting a look of ferocity and anger on her face.

"OK EVERYPONY! LISTEN UP!" David shouted as they began their plan.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just couldn't resist putting some video game references into this because they were too good to ignore. Please review this so I can see what I need to change. A/N**


	5. The Battle Of Paradise Estates Part 2

**The Battle of Paradise Estates Part 2**

"Ah'm not sher this is gonna work David" Applejack said.

"Don't worry Applejack just lie to her that you're keeping it in your safe hooves and it will work" David replied.

"But ah'm an Element of Honesty, ah' don' like lying" Applejack said back to David.

"Sometimes Applejack, honest people or ponies in this case have to lie to either protect someone's feelings or set up a huge birthday party" David replied back to Applejack.

"Where'd ya learn tha'?" Applejack asked.

"Casablanca" David replied.

Applejack decided to drop the conversation there, knowing that talking about it further will infuriate them both.

As they approached Paradise Estates, they snuck past all the perimeter guards by using a hole in the wall which nopony noticed.

"I'm surprised these guards don't notice holes in their walls" David said about the intelligence of the Paradise Estates guards.

As they approached Megan's room they could hear Danny and Molly talking inside.

"I dunno why you even picked that thing up because you know you can't read" Danny said.

"I'm _looking_ at the _pictures_, stupid!" Molly replied, annoyed by Danny.

Molly threw the book at Danny, which he fired his slingshot at, which caused the pebble to hit a mirror, breaking it.

"Seven years bad luck" Molly said, teasing Danny

"Nuh-uh. You made me hit it. That's _your_ bad luck" Danny replied.

"_My_ bad luck is being your sister" Molly replied back to Danny, teasing him some more.

"Yeah? Well, you-" Danny tried answering back to Molly before Megan had enough of it and decided to break up this little charade.

"Enough! You little brats! If you keep breaking everything around here, we'll have to force them to move again. I don't know about you idiots, but if I have to talk to those stupid witches one more time, I'm gonna hafta hit someone" Megan said, annoyed by her sister and brother.

"You should pick someone better to attack next time. They didn't even know how to make Smooze. We basically had to make it for them" Molly said.

"Ah-hah, so it was Megan that did it!" David said quietly to avoid being detected.

"Well looks like ah'm headin in now so ya better giv' me some good luc'" Applejack said quietly back to David as she approached the doors to their room.

"...You're gonna need it" David muttered to himself as he saw Applejack knock the door while watching from behind a window.

"Miss Megan?" Applejack timidly asked.

"Hello there! Oh, I remember you from earlier. You're Apple Bloom, right?" Megan said as she put a smile on her face again.

'That's a face only a mother woul-oh wait' David thought to himself as he saw the conversation going on.

"Why, thank ya kindly fer rememberin' mah name, ma'am. Ah'm sorry fer interruptin' ya at this late hour, but...y'see, ma'am, Ah'm an honest pony. Ah don't b'lieve in stickin' mah hooves where they don't need t'be. So Ah jus' feel it's kinda mah duty – as an honest pony an' all – ta tell ya that there's a group a' ponies that're a might mad at ya'll humans" Applejack explained to Megan.

"Yes, I know but trust me, they'll be...dealt with soon enough" Megan said.

"Well, Ah'm jes' a newcomer 'round these parts. Ah don't know nuthin' 'bout the goings-on. But Ah do hear tell them ponies're gonna try an' take that Rainbow from ya t'morrow sometime" Applejack said to Megan.

"Are they, now? Let me guess – your little unicorn friend is helping them?" Megan asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Helpin'? Ma'am, she's co-ordinatin' the whole thing" Applejack replied.

'Ooooooh, nice one Applejack' David thought to himself.

"Apple Bloom, you're a good pony. You'll help me protect the Rainbow from them?" Megan asked the orange cowpony.

"Ma'am, so far as Ah see, there ain't no one else fit enough ta rule these ponies. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, as mah Granny Smith would say" Applejack replied.

"Well, they can't steal it from me if I don't have it" Megan said as she took the locket off her and put it in Applejacks hat.

"Here. Now it's hidden. I hope I can count on you to take care of that Rainbow" Megan said to Applejack.

"It can't be any safer. Anypony what tries ta git it, Ah'll give 'em a good buckin'" Applejack replied.

"Good. I'll get it from you tomorrow after I...talk to some of these unhappy ponies" Megan said.

"Ah'm sure it's jes' a misunderstandin'. After all, even Ah kin see who's boss 'round here" Applejack replied.

"I'll rest easier tonight. Thank you, Apple Bloom" Megan said as she kissed Applejack on the tip of her nose.

"UGGGGH THAT'S DISGUSTING!" David accidently shouted as he alerted everypony to his presence.

Megan looked around to see David sitting in her window, which he jumped off from and landed in some bushes.

"GUARDS! THE ROGUE HUMAN IS BACK! GET HIM!" Megan shouted to her guards outside.

Applejack just walked casually back outside, not wanting to get spotted at this moment.

"See? They _can_ be taught. All it takes is a smooth tongue and a firm hand" Megan said to Molly and Danny as she calmed down.

"My lady! News from the resistance! They plan on stealing the Rainbow of Light!" the pony guard shouted as he came bursting into the room.

"I've already sent guards out to deal with the human. He thinks he can get his hands on the-" Megan stopped and suddenly realised that David wasn't waiting to steal the locket, he was waiting for Applejack to walk out back to him.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Megan angrily screamed.

"Ah don't like lyin', Twilight & David. You _know_ Ah don't" Applejack said as they walked back to the edge of the forest.

"We know Applejack but did you get it?" Twilight asked.

"Oh we got it alright" David replied as he pulled out the locket from Applejacks hat.

"Ah swear, Twi, if you ever try ta get me t'do somethin' like that again, Ah'm gonna applebuck ya straight back ta Canterlot. She _kissed_ me! On the snout!" Applejack said, irritated by the fact that she had to lie.

"Let me tell you, I nearly puked when I saw Megan kiss her on the snout, it was that bad!" David said as he remembered the horrible memory.

"Sorry about that. We couldn't have done it without you, AJ. Now, just keep that thing safe until we've got everything under control" Twilight said as a loud scream could be heard from Paradise Estates.

"Damn, she is pissed!" David said as he prepared for combat.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Twilight shouted to the whole group.

The group of rebels all lined themselves up with the shy ponies taking up the back. Twilight saw Posey and Sweet Stuff trying to hide behind the others. She also saw Wind Whistler, Gusty and North Star in the group.

"Try your best. If you don't want to fight, at least stand your ground. Aid the injured, even if they're not on our side" Twilight said to the group.

"Ah still think this's a bad idea, Twi. But Ah'm behind ya all the way" Applejack said to Twilight as she stood on the frontline.

"I know. And I appreciate it. I know everything will turn out okay as long as we stick together" Twilight replied.

"Oooooh that bitch is going down" David said as he wielded a 3 foot long staff, which he held like Darth Maul did.

In the sky, Rainbow Dash spotted the loyal followers of Megan approaching them with their leader in the back. Dash signalled the group below that they were coming.

"Okay, everypony, these ponies are your friends. Even though they're not eye-to-eye with you right now, they are still your friends. Subdue them, capture them, but please try not to hurt them" Twilight said to the group one last time.

The rebels nodded as they stood their ground. The followers of Megan were seen on the horizon as they approached them.

"OK AUTHOR! DO YOUR THING!" David shouted to the sky.

**(.com/watch?v=KpxDhW1Ij0s)**

The rebels all looked at David, confused as they went straight into battle. The followers of Megan were all too tired from running down the hill and were unprepared for the first assault. Most of the ponies however tried not hurting the other as they were friends.

Only a selected few were actually attacking. David was whooping pony flank with his staff (and thanks to watching lightsaber choreography), easily dispatching the guards who were chasing him earlier.

Gusty was charging at Megan pushing all the others out of the way. She was only stopped when another unicorn got in her way.

She let out a horrible whinny as the other unicorn cowered in fear. David was almost through most of the group as he saw Megan in his sights.

"Ok bitch, you're mine!" David said as fought his way in.

"I need your help. You have to protect me!" Megan said as she grabbed Truly.

"Wh-what? How?" Truly replied.

"Get the little ones from the nursery and bring them here. They won't attack the babies" Megan ordered.

"You're gonna use the babies as a shield? Megan, how dare you?" Truly replied in shock.

"How dare _I?_ How dare _you_ question my orders! Get those brats over here to protect me!" Megan demanded.

The other ponies on the battlefield all heard the conversation and stopped, even David.

"What's Megan doing?" one pony asked.

"Did...did she just ask for the babies?" another pony said.

"As a shield?" David said, shocked by what he was hearing.

Most ponies on Megan's side turned and faced her, much to the relief of their friends. There were still a few followers to Megan but now they were hopelessly outnumbered. What none of them noticed was that Firefly and Rainbow Dash were in the sky, with Rainbow Dash about to do her Sonic Rainboom.

"STOP!" David shouted as the ponies surrounded Megan, Molly and Danny.

"I will deal with Megan...myself" David said as he approached the human tyrant.

Megan noticed David as well and the anger inside her rose from him slapping her in the face, it overrided the order of her brain to run off and picked up a 3 foot long stick of wood on the way to him.

"I've been waiting for you David Reese, we meet again at last" Megan said as they both readied themselves into combat stances.

"The time has now come, when you ran away after slapping me I was but the learner, now _I_ am the master!" Megan added.

"Only a master of ruthlessness Megan!" David said as they both attacked.

**I know, I feel like a bastard leaving this on a cliffhanger but don't worry, you'll soon get what you want.**

**Please leave a review of this and DON'T TRY ANY OF THE STUNTS DAVID DID AT HOME! I don't want anypony or anyone getting upset with their parents or friends.**


	6. Goodbye To One World

**Goodbye To One World**

**A/N For those people who were a bit annoyed by the Star Wars references in the previous chapter, I just wanted to make the battle more exciting and interesting than just "David punched and kicked his way through the group", I wanted David to have an actual impact on the story by going for that approach. Anyway after this chapter I won't be doing anymore MAJOR Star Wars references. A/N**

"I've been waiting for you David Reese, we meet again at last" Megan said as they both readied themselves into combat stances.

"The time has now come, when you ran away after slapping me I was but the learner, now _I_ am the master!" Megan added.

"Only a master of ruthlessness Megan!" David said as they both began the battle.

**(.com/watch?v=64z5FCWNy5s)**

Megan at first gained the upper hand, when she utilise her 3 foot long stick, string heavy blow after heavy blow on David.

The staff he held, split in two but now this is when David soon began fighting back (thanks to watching Star Wars Episode 2 and looking at Anakin's lightsaber style).

Megan was getting pushed back by this and needed to find a way to get back on the offensive.

Megan targeted one of his halves of a broken staff and made him drop it on the ground.

David was now in a dangerous situation, his other half was lying on the ground and was pushed back on the defensive. He had to find some way of getting out of this.

"Your fighting skills are getting more pathetic, old man" Megan taunted.

"I'll have you know that I'm in my early TWENTIES!" David shouted the last part as he tried to fight his way back on the offensive.

Megan predicated this and moved out of the way and hit David on the back of the head with the stick.

David was reeling from this strike as he was soon back on the defensive, praying that Megan tired herself out before he got owned.

"You shouldn't have come back to face me after what you did" Megan said as she made the next flurry of attacks.

"*Grunt* You can't beat me Megan, if you strike me down then these ponies will do my justice for me!" David said as he tried to defend himself from all the attacks.

Megan decided to go for a dirty approach and hit him in the balls.

David was paralysed by this and fell to the ground. He dropped his other half of his staff and watched it get pushed away by Megan.

"Face it David, I'm the better fighter and now it's _my_ time to reign over these ponies _again!_" Megan said as she was about to make the final blow.

"Everypony, look! You think that human is the only one that can make a rainbow. And you're convinced that a rainbow is the only thing that can help you. But my friend up there is about to show you – you don't need Megan and her rainbow. You all have your own rainbow. The power of the Rainbow of Light? That power is in all ponies! Watch!" Twilight shouted out to all the ponies on the battlefield as they all looked up to the sky to see what is going on.

Megan stopped her attack when she heard Twilight shout across the battlefield, giving David some time to recuperate.

Megan, David and all the other ponies watched as they saw Rainbow Dash fly at high speed through the air to create the Sonic Rainboom.

In an instant a huge ring of rainbow was spread across the sky, lighting up all of the land.

All the ponies was stunned and shocked for a second but then cheered that they saw what _they _could do without Megan.

"But...but...but how is that possible?" Megan questioned.

"That my dear human...IS MAGIC!" David shouted as he grabbed the stick from Megan and hit her in the head, knocking her out for a few minutes.

David got back up from the ground. He was still hurting from that blow but at least he could walk now.

"Applejack NOW!" Twilight and David shouted in unison.

"On it Twi and David" Applejack replied as she readied her lasso while charging towards Megan, Molly and Danny.

"Hol' onna this, sugarcube" Applejack shouted to the other Applejack.

"But my name's not mmph!" the other Applejack tried to say before getting a rope in her mouth.

"Pull!" the cowpony demanded as they lassoed the humans.

"Uggghhh...HUH?... You stupid ponies! What are you waiting for? Get them!" Megan shouted to her few loyal followers.

However nopony moved a muscle.

"I'm your master I am the only one who can protect you! I am the keeper of the Rainbow of Light! You will obey me, or you will face the consequences!" Megan demanded.

"Not anymore, Megan! Your reign over these ponies is over!" Twilight said triumphantly.

Danny and Molly saw their mother all tied up and decided to surrender.

"It's not our fault" Molly whined to the ponies.

"Megan forced us to do it!" Danny pleaded to them.

"Oh I don't think so. After what you've done I think you deserve a-" David tried to say before Rainbow Dash came flying down to ground, nearly hitting David in the face.

Danny used this distraction and grabbed the locket from the cowpony's neck.

"Hey!" Applejack said as Danny tossed the locket to Megan, who opened it.

"Rainbow of Light! Free me and destroy these wretched ponies!" Megan commanded the rainbow.

However the rainbow just decided to fly around in the sky, ignoring the orders of Megan.

"You useless piece of junk! Get me out of here!" Megan demanded the rainbow to follow her orders, but got no reply back.

"Well...crap" Megan said before being slapped in the face again by David.

"Double Bitch Slap in a row Megan, looks like we won this war!" David said as he and a few other ponies surrounded Megan.

"Well, what shall we do with them?" Wind Whistler asked to the group.

"I say...we kill them, show them the true meaning of justice! Trying to rule over ponies with an iron fist! Dictators like her show no mercy so why should we be any different?" David suggested.

However Wind Whistler thought David's suggestion was a little too harsh and decided to look to Twilight for advice.

"We should send them back to wherever they came. Only a pegasus can bring them here, right? If you take them back home, they can't come back" Twilight suggested.

David gave a huge sigh, thinking that his plan to kill them will save them the trouble of having to face them again if they come back somehow.

"A good idea! Who wants to take them back?" Wind Whistler asked to all the pegasi in the group.

However none of the pegasi wanted to do it, thinking the ground was more interesting.

"Firefly? You were the one to first bring her here" Wind Whistler offered.

"I'm sorry I ever did. I can't bring myself to even touch them" Firefly rejected the offer.

"Well looks like we'll have to go with my option after al-" David nearly finished before North Star interrupted.

"I'll do it. I'll take them. I'm strong enough, and I'll be quick" North Star said to Wind Whistler.

Wind Whistler agreed to this and began to tie them all onto North Star's back. David approached the three and gave a warning.

"If I EVER see your faces around these parts, causing trouble again, I'll be down on your empire faster than lightning and strike you all dead. IS THAT CLEAR YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS!" David shouted the last part to the three, who gave frightened nods back.

"Good! I hope you have a nice flight back to wherever you came from" David said as he walked away from these humans, disgusted by what they have done to these ponies.

North Star rose into the air and dashed off into the night. Megan and her minions all lied on North Star's back silent, thinking 'are we going to have nightmares about that monster named David?'.

"We were blinded. We really thought she was the only one that could protect us" Firefly said to David, Wind Whistler and Twilight.

"That was awesome! Best Rainboom I ever did!" Rainbow Dash said as she landed beside Firefly.

"Aw, but she had ta go and mess it up!" Dash frowned as she saw North Star destroy her rainbow.

All the ponies laughed, even David. Apologies were made to both sides about what has happened these past few minutes. Promises were now made by both sides that no human or other creature will dominate the ponies ever again.

"Oh no worries, I have no plans on taking over after what happened" David joked.

"SPIKE!" Gusty said as she saw the dragon she thought she lost.

Spike was beaten up but luckily no bones were broken. His eye however was badly bruised but Gusty said that wound will heal overtime.

"Spike! What happened to you?" Wind Whistler asked.

"I dunno. I was talkin' to Gusty, a-and the next thing I know, I was locked up somewhere under the Estate. Megan and Molly were yellin' at me, and Danny was hittin' me. I-I didn't even know they could be so mean! But then I saw the Rainbow, and it got me out and led me up here" Spike replied.

"Well what now? We've defeated those 'humans' but what are going to do now? David questioned.

The rainbow replied as it went soaring across the sky and went into the forest again.

"I think you should follow it" Paradise said as the rainbow came back and circled them again, signalling them to follow.

Followed by the other ponies, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and David chased after the rainbow. They followed it all the way back into the forest again and gasped at what they saw. The rainbow spun in a circle faster and faster until it became the object they all saw at the beginning of their adventure.

"This is the way home, it must be!" Twilight said after seeing the portal.

"Then you should go. It isn't civil of us to detain you from your home. But we will always remember you four: Twilight Twinkle, who gave us courage to stand up to our enemies, brave Apple Bloom, who dared so bravely to trick the human, David Reese, who showed true combat skills during the fight and we will especially remember Rainbow Flash, the pegasus who taught us that rainbows come from within" Wind Whistler said.

"Please don't leave, Twilight! I want you to stay!" Posey said as she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Posey. I wish I could say 'see you soon,' but instead, I'll have to say 'good-bye'" Twilight replied.

"Wow! That was some fancy trick you pulled with that rope! I wanna learn how to do that!" the Applejack doppelganger said.

"Hard work an' practice, sugar. That's th' only way anypony'll go places in the world. Maybe ya'll should try plantin' yer own seeds, too. That way, ya'll will have food all winter long" the cowpony replied.

"Whoa, that would be so awesome! How do you come up with this stuff?" the Applejack doppelganger said as the cowpony blushed.

"Guess there's no more tag now" Firefly said.

"Tag? That's foal stuff. I wanna see you do a Sonic Rainboom" Rainbow Dash replied with a grin on her face.

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna do better than that! I'm gonna do a-a Thundering Firebolt! It's gonna be, like, ten times more awesome than a silly Sonic Rainboom! You'll see!" Firefly said, putting herself into a playful pose.

"Keep tryin', kid. You'll be juuust as cool as me...someday" Dash chuckled.

David had the locket in her hand and decided to give it back to the fat ponies.

"This should belong to you. Can you keep it safe?" David offered.

"Rather, we shall let the Rainbow of Light run free. We have no right to capture it, just as Megan had no right to dominate us. Take the locket with you, so that the Rainbow can never be contained" Wind Whistler replied, pushing the locket back to David.

Twilight took the locket and put it around Applejacks neck, reminding her of the horrible experience she went through.

"Applebloom, what you did, saved us all. Remember that" David said to Applejack as she gave a grin to him.

With that, Twilight, Applejack, David and Rainbow Dash all waved their goodbyes and entered the portal, David coming last.

Suddenly the portal glowed pure white for a few seconds and David took a step back.

"...I have a bad feeling about this..." David said nervously as he entered the portal again.

**Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**If anyone was wondering how Megan learned how to fight, after David slapped her she needed to train herself incase David tried to attack her again.  
**

**As said above, this the last chapter to have MAJOR Star Wars refrences so I hope I pleased some of you.  
**

**Don't forget to review this  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**


	7. And Hello To Another

**Hello To Another**

**A/N Before we get started I want to quickly talk about my other story, The Dark Side of Magic. **

**I'm not quite so sure of what to do with Darth Vader in this story because after the disaster that was the last chapter (which I had to rewrite because it was THAT bad), I'm worried that I might screw it all up again so if anyone has suggestions that can assist me here, send them in a PM so I can read them and take them into consideration. **

**Anyway after all that, let's continue with this story A/N**

As soon as Twilight left one world, she was face first in another. The second after she landed, Rainbow Dash and Applejack crash landed on top of her but there was no sign of David.

What could have happened to him?

As the three staggered to their feet, they wondered where David could've gone to. A few seconds after thinking of that question, Twilight heard a screeching noise behind her, which nearly made her go deaf.

"TWIIIILIIIIIIIGHT!" The voice said, which Twilight automatically assumed that it was Posey.

"*Annoyed Grunt* Posey you weren't supposed to follow us thr-" Twilight stopped her sentence as soon as she saw who it exactly was.

It was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! It's you!" Twilight shouted as she hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight! It's just that I was waiting so long and I was afraid you weren't coming back, so I kept yelling. But I thought that maybe I wasn't yelling loud enough, so I – Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy said as Twilight just looked at the rope around her.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she motioned to the rope.

"We...we left the spot you told us to wait. We couldn't help it! Spike was coming, and he needed some help, and we didn't want him to know that you were missing. When we came back, a portal opened. But we must've been in the wrong spot..." Fluttershy replied.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Twilight asked again.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you're here, Twilight. I can't go back. I can pull the rope, but it doesn't go back through. I was so lonely and scared" Fluttershy replied as she soon started sobbing.

"Not like the rest of us ain't tired. After that battle, too. Just ta find out we ain't even home" Applejack said as she lied on the ground, exhausted.

"Battle?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"First things first. Let's get everyone in one spot. Fluttershy, move forward and let's see if Rarity and Pinkie are still there" Twilight said as they began to pull the rope.

"Come on, just a little bit harder!" Twilight said as they all pulled the rope.

Soon the combined strength of Twilight, Applejack, Dash and Fluttershy was too much for Pinkie and Rarity and got pulled through the portal. They all crashed into a pile of bushes, all on top of one another.

"Wow, Fluttershy! You got stronger! Oh, you're Twilight and Rainbow Dash and Applejack, too" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, isn't that...?" Twilight said as she pointed to the necklace on Pinkies neck.

"Yup!" Pinkie simply replied.

"Kinda suits ya...well, in a really creepy way" Dash said while smirking.

As Twilight was about to begin explaining to Pinkie and Rarity about what was going on, a bright light appeared in the sky above them. They all wondered what it was. Then all of a sudden, a human came flying out of the portal and landed on them all...again.

It was David.

"Jesus, remind me to grab a parachute next time, that was scary as hell!" David said as he got off the ground.

"DAVID!" Twilight shouted as she tackled him.

"*Ooof* Wow, you miss me that much Twilight?" David commented as he lied on the ground again.

"Me, Applejack and Dash were worried that you didn't come through, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well as I was approaching the portal, a bright spark appeared on it and I stood back, wondering what it was. So I went on through and next thing you know, I'm falling from the sky without a parachute on" David explained.

"HI THERE!" Pinkie surprised David as he fell to the ground for a third time.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and-...are you okay?" Pinkie said as she saw David lying on the ground.

"Well I was until you surprised me" David replied.

"*Giggle*Well they don't call me a surprise party pony for nothing...or do they?" Pinkie wondered.

As David got off the ground for a third time, he noticed the pure white unicorn.

"I'm assuming that your one of Twilight's friends right?" David asked.

"Why yes I am darling, I'm Rarity, fashionista extraordinaire!" Rarity introduced herself to David as he gave a bit of a chuckle because her accent reminded him of posh british people.

"And judging by Twilight's reaction to you I'm assuming that you know us?" Rarity asked.

"Well what happened was..." David began to explain about how he got there, how he slapped a dictator in the face and how he whooped ass in The Battle Of Paradise Estates.

"Okay, everypony, listen up" Twilight said as she begun to assess the situation.

"If we're just going to get back home after all of this then why in Equestria didn't you just leave us there?" Rarity asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What if we didn't return after a day? What if we were gone for several days? What would you and Pinkie do? Hold on to Fluttershy's rope for days on end? No, it's best that we're all together. That way nopony would worry about the others" Twilight replied.

"Twilight's right Rarity, having only three comrades during the situation in Paradise Estates had been a little unnerving so it's best that we stick together on this one" David added.

"Fluttershy, have you found out anything about this place?" Twilight asked.

"I saw some squirrels and birds, but they were very frightened of me. I'm not sure where we are" Fluttershy replied.

"Well judging by the clues around us, it's safe to assume that we're not in a forest. Look at the grass, it's short and uniform. These row of high bushes are formed like a wall. These trees are arched in a semi circle. Girls, we're in a park" David said.

"And it looks like the sun's about to set. You haven't seen any ponies Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as the shy pegasus gave a shook of her head.

"We'll have to find a place to rest soon. I don't know about you guys, but Applejack, David Brown, Rainbow Dash, and I are –" Twilight stopped in mid sentence as they heard rustling behind the bushes.

"Girls, get behind me now!" David demanded as the girls all rushed behind his back.

"Why is it that the universe always have to troll us when somebody or pony saids that?" David asked to the sky as the rustling got louder.

**That's it for this chapter**

**Now as said above don't forget to send some PM's about my other story and see how I can make the story workout without pissing you off.**

**Don't forget to review this one as well**

**l**

**l**


	8. Surprises In Coltonville

**Surprises In Coltonville**

"Girls, get behind me now!" David demanded as the girls all rushed behind his back.

"See? I told you Patch, there's someone here" The voice in the bush said.

"Wait, Patch?" David said as the girls all decided to back out from behind him.

As David readied himself into a combat stance, the strange beings emerged from the bushes, revealing themselves to be ponies. The ponies were very similar, they had a light coat and their manes were shades of pink.

David and the girls thought that they were fillies due to their fresh looks, bright eyes and overall sense of inexperience. David immediately came out of his combat stance and stood there, perplexed by what he was seeing.

"Oh my goodness! Are they babies?" one of the strange ponies asked.

"Babies!" Rainbow Dash said in irritation.

"Easy Dash, we don't want to make a bad first impression on these new ponies" David said as she nudged her to be quiet.

"No, we're not babies. We're just...ah...short...well...most of us" Twilight said as she realised that David was taller than all of them.

"There are so many of you!" the smaller pony said as she shrunk back.

"See, Sweetheart? I toldja there wasn't nothin' to be scared of" the other pony scoffed.

Twilight flinched at the atrocious grammar, which David noticed.

"Twilight we have more important things at hand then bad grammar right now. Introduce ourselves to them before they get suspicious" David whispered.

"Well, it's certainly...nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Twinkle and this is Apple Bloom, Rainbow Flash and David Reese" Twilight said.

"I'm Peachy Pie!" Pinkie said, who realised the joke.

"...oh these two shocked ponies are Rhinestone and Flutterheart. They're just a little...surprised at the whole situation that we're in right now" David said, realising that Rarity and Fluttershy weren't responding.

"I'm Sweetheart" the smaller pony said, which Twilight thought in relief, thinking that their cover was blown already.

"The name's Patch. Hey, we can't sit here all night. C'mon, Sweetheart, we gotta meet up with the others" the other pony said to Sweetheart.

"You can come with us if you want" Sweetheart offered, which Twilight and David agreed on and started to walk out of the bushes.

"Told you Twilight, this _is_ a park" David confirmed to Twilight.

As they all walked out of the bushes, they came across a large paved road. Several houses were covering the gently sloping hills while streetlights flickered on when it got dark.

David was just perplexed on how these ponies manage to build human technology, like streetlights and paved roads, with just their bare hooves, especially since there were no unicorns or pegasi around...why was that?

"Sorry if this sounds weird but what is this place?" Twilight asked.

"What, you mean you..." Patch stopped flat as she noticed the horn on Twilight's head.

"No. Way!" Patch said with a mixture of joy and disbelief inside her right now.

"Wh-what?" Twilight simply replied.

"Are there more dangerous creatures out her-" David was interrupted when Patch let out a squeal, which really hurt David's ears.

"Ahhhh, Jesus Mary Joseph, I think you nearly burst my eardrums with that noise!" David said who was in pain from the squeal.

"You're a unicorn! I was _so_right! Come on, I gotta show you to the others!" Patch shouted as she grabbed Twilight's hoof with her own.

The rest of the girls and David just stood there shocked by what they saw.

"Did Patch just bend her hoof like it was a marshmallow?" David asked.

The others were just too shocked to even reply to that question. As Patch rushed down the pavement, signalling the others to come along, the other girls got out of the bushes and began to follow.

"Let's be careful of these ponies. I think there's more to them than meets the eye" Twilight said before rushing off to catch up.

"...did Twilight just do a Transformers reference right there?...well then again I kinda expected this from Hasbro so what am I thinking?" David replied to himself as he and the girls all catched up with Patch and Twilight.

As they all continued to walk down the pavement, they came across a large soda shoppe and, oddly enough, it was connected to a styling salon.

'Are we in some kind of bizarre dream right now?...what's next, Freddy Kruger's gonna come out of a pony and treat us all to a demented hair care product?' David thought to himself as they all continued walking.

The streetlights were coming on but it was still pretty dark outside, making it hard to see where they were all going. Twilight and David noticed that Patch had a darker and dirtier look to her off-white coat and dusty rose mane while Sweetheart was cleaner looking with brighter colours of the same hue.

'I think Patch really needs to have a shower, what has she been doing this whole time before she saw us, rolling in mud?' David thought about Patch's coat and mane.

As it became a little brighter, thanks to the streetlights, David and Twilight noticed their cutie marks. Sweetheart had 3 hearts, one of them was large while the other two were small. Patch's mark looked like it was just sewn on.

"I hope the Cutie Mark Crusa-" David and Twilight said in unison before David realised what he said and shut his mouth, Twilight however noticed.

"How do you know the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Twilight asked out of suspicion, which made David nervous.

Luckily for David they were dragging behind and the others called for them to hurry up. Twilight decided to ask that question later.

Patch and Sweetheart introduced their friends to these new ponies and ape-like creature. They named them Starlight, Melody, Clover, Bright Eyes and Bonbon.

'Bonbon? Well at least I know where they got that name from now' David thought about how these names survived into Friendship Is Magic.

"I told you unicorns existed!" Patch said in excitement.

The other fillies, however, bowed their heads to the human, which got very strange looks from Patch, the girls and David.

"Umm...why are you bowing, I don't feel like royalty" David asked in confusion.

"Aren't you the one who defeated the tyrant of Paradise Estates known as Megan the barbarian?" Clover also asked in confusion, thinking that their hero would have known this.

David stood in absolute shock. His actions in the battle of Paradise Estates have made him a hero to these ponies that stand before him. It made him wonder what would have happened if he wasn't there when it occurred?

"Ummm...Ummm?" David said in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"And this one has wings!" Patch said, trying to gain the attention of her friends.

Patch's friends all looked towards Rainbow Dash, who gave them a glare like an angry lion in a zoo, and backed away from her.

"Dash, what did I say to you earlier?" David whispered to Dash so the others didn't hear her real name.

"It's nice to meet you all and I'm sure that we have a lot of explaining to do about ourselves and why we're here. However, it _has_ been quite a long day, so if you could point us in the direction of the nearest hotel, preferably with a Jacuzzi and room service, we would be glad to tell you everything in the morning" Rarity interjected.

"Sorry, I have no idea where a hotel is in this town" the pink blonde one said.

"We're pretty far away from the city" the cyan pony explained to the group.

'Far away? It still looks like a city out here' David thought in confusion.

"There's a bed-and-breakfast, but I heard it charges about two hundred jangles a night" the cyan pony continued to explain.

"Oh, that's no prob-" Rarity said before David interrupted the converasation.

"What the hel-...heck is a Jangle?" David asked, trying to cover up his cussing to the fillies, not wanting them to know those words yet.

"I have money on me; almost a thousand bits. But I've never heard of a jangle before" Rarity continued.

"Were Doomed!" David said in a C-3PO voice (**Sorry couldn't resist that :D)**

"Nonsense!" Patch bursted.

"What do you mean?" David asked in confusion.

"You guys can stay in our clubhouse! There's a lotta room, and we'll all chip in to get ya somethin' to eat!" Patch explained.

"Oh well that's a relief" David sighed, relieved that he can get something to eat, he hadn't eaten for a day now.

"Starlight?" Patch said to the pink pony.

"On it!" Starlight replied before rushing off behind the counter.

"Starlight works here and Starlight's mom works on the other side in the salon" Patch explained again.

"Oh that's good, now...what have you got to eat?" David asked as his stomach growled.

Twilight and David's group ate dinner, which turned out to be Macaroni and Cheese.

'It's juvenile...but hot damn is it a greatly appreciated meal" David thought as he munched his way through all the pasta.

After dinner they were led to the fillies' clubhouse. They were all absolutely surprised at the size of the clubhouse they were in.

'I don't know why but I feel like I want to do a Doctor Who reference now' David thought, surprised at the whole size of the clubhouse.

"Who builds a clubhouse on somepony else's land?" Twilight asked.

"Hey at least the neighbours don't mind...heh _neigh_bours" David muttered the last part to himself.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises today. If the ponies in that house come here for any reason, they'd better be prepared to get turned into cacti. I'm not in the mood" Twilight said in irritation.

"It's not that bad, at least their pillows are comfy! And I have lotsa room 'cause I move a lot when I sleep" Pinkie said while getting all her pillows together.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Twilight said while smirking.

"You what I'm surprised about...how do they know that I was at the battle of Paradise Estates, I thought we entered a different universe not the future" David asked in absolute confusion, still wondering why these fillies know him so much and why they'd bowed to him earlier.

"But you must admit, they are polite for such young fillies. They try, at least, to be more adult than they appear. Although I don't think they're convinced that _we're_ not children" Rarity said, still not getting that feeling out of her head.

"I guess. What do you guys think?" Twilight asked to the group before realising that they were all asleep.

"Heh, guess our boring questions made them go to sleep" David chuckled.

Twilight and Rarity giggled at that and then went into their beds.

"I guess they're not so bad" Twilight said before drifting off into sleep.

David however was far from sleepy, he kept thinking why these ponies know him so much.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, even if it's the last thing I do" David quietly said to himself before heading off into his bed.

That night David had a strange dream of all the pony universes knowing him.

**Sorry if it's been a while again. College and all that crap...again!**

**Anyway feel free to comment below and see what I could have changed.**

**l**

**l**


	9. A Shocking Twist

**A Shocking Twist**

As the morning sun rose, David and Twilight were, surprisingly, the last ones to get off the hard floor. The other five were busy munching their way through muffins.

"*Groan* How do people, or ponies in this case, sleep without beds. Feels like my body has gone stiff for a hundred years" David commented about how hard the floor was.

"Did everypony sleep well?" Twilight asked, crawling onto a chair.

The other five gave nods and 'm-hmm' sounds, confirming to Twilight that they had a good night's sleep.

'Mmmm...breakfast muffins. I haven't had one of these back on Earth for months' David thought as he munched his way through a banana flavoured one.

Twilight only got one or two nibbles out of her muffin when Patch and her friends came bursting through the clubhouse door.

"You're all from beyond the Wall, aren't ya?" Patch asked.

"David isn't, he's one of us" her cyan friend replied.

"Again, how do you-" David was interrupted when Applejack spoke up.

"Wall?" Applejack ventured.

"The big Wall that separates us from the rest 'a the world. Everyone says that there's dangerous stuff outside, but I knew it was just other ponies. Never figured there'd actually be unicorns and pegasi out there, though" Patch replied.

'These earth ponies don't know pegasi or unicorns?...but how do they know about me then, there was unicorns and pegasi in the Paradise Estates battle...I'm gonna have to look this up in a library...well if they have one' David thought.

"What's outside the wall then?" Clover asked to Twilight.

"W-well, just some towns and forests and, you know, normal stuff" Twilight nervously replied, all of them were looking at her.

"How did you get through?" one of Patch's friends asked.

"Why do the grown-ups say to stay out of it?" another asked.

"Can we go see it with you?" another asked in desperation, she wanted to see what was outside this 'Wall'.

"GIRLS!" David shouted, immediately silencing everypony in the room.

"Sorry about that, I was getting a little irritated about the amount of questions you asked at once" David apologised.

"It was merely an accident that landed us here. We are not sure of the differences between your world and ours. Simply put, we are looking for a way to get back across this 'Wall' and would appreciate any help you'd be willing to give" Rarity explained.

"I don't know anything about magic. I didn't even think magic existed. But the first place _I _would look would be the school library" the cyan pony replied.

"Excellent idea Bonbon" David said, relaxed at the mere thought of a library.

"I'm Bright Eyes" the cyan pony corrected.

"_I'm_ Bonbon" the yellow pony said.

"Sorry, got you two mixed up. Bright Eyes, can you take me and Twilight to the library?" David asked Bright Eyes.

"Certainly! We can all go!" Bright Eyes replied.

"You know I'd _love_ to go but I gotta go practice with the boys. Catch up to you later?" Patch asked.

"Can we go, too?" Dash and Applejack said in unison.

"Sure!" Patch replied.

"I've got work because Mom wants me to run the salon today" Starlight said.

"Aw, but Starlight!" Bright Eyes pouted to Starlight.

"I think I'll go with Starlight, I'm interested to know what sort of fashions these ponies wear. Research, you understand" Rarity said.

"Ooh! Starlight! Can you make me one of those yummy-licious sundaes like last night?" Pinkie asked, earning a chuckle from David.

"I've got band practice, remember, you guys said you'd come over and help me watch the twins tonight" Melody said while arrogantly flipping her mane.

'Ok is she a female Prince Blueblood or what?' David thought about Melody's attitude.

"And I've got to watch my sisters today, Mommy and Daddy just got them a new pet bunny, and I have to make sure nothing happens to it" Sweetheart said.

"A bunny? M-maybe I can help you?" Fluttershy quietly offered, which Sweetheart nodded in approval.

"Right then, let's all split up and me and Twilight will come search for you when were done" David said before they all headed off.

"They always do this" Bright Eyes grinned.

"I know what you mean" Twilight grinned back.

'...okay that's another personality crossed off the check list' David mentally checked.

When they reached the library, Twilight was soon disappointed at the unorganised pile of books that are in each of the shelves. David didn't really care that much about organising and just searched for the book about Paradise Estates.

"No...no...no...ah here it is!" David said as he found a book called "_Paradise Estates History_".

"Right now which section I'm supposed to be in this book?" David questioned to himself as he looked through all the pages until he found it on page 102.

The page showed a tall, dark and evil figure which David thought was supposed to represent Megan while another human who almost looked like a dashing knight was supposed to represent him.

The two figures were battling on a field just outside Paradise Estates which showed unicorns and pegasi also battling amongst themselves.

'How come these ponies haven't heard of unicorns or pegasi...better yet where are they all? They couldn't have just gone wild when I left didn't I?' David thought as he continued reading.

The text on the page saids:

_A long time ago there was a ruthless human known as Megan The Barbarian. She ruled Paradise Estates with an iron fist, forcing those joining her to serve her or face the consequences. One day, however, a hero and 3 ponies from a distant land came to Paradise Estates to remove this tyrant from power and free all ponies in the land. Their names were Twilight Twinkle, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Flash and the human that brought down Megan personally, David Reese. Over the years many ponies remember this humans deeds and will be remembered for his actions. Some say that he may one day return to a land in which he will live out a happy life after realising what happened to his own._

David just stood there, shocked and disbelieved. His actions have really made him a hero to these ponies...but what does it mean by "_return to a land in which he will live out a happy life after __realising what happened to his own_"...did it really mean that-

"Bright Eyes, there's nothing here that can help me" Twilight interrupted David's thoughts.

Bright Eyes however was busy reading a romance novel, not paying any attention to Twilight. She was about to scream at Bright Eyes when she realised something.

"Wait! When Patch first saw us, she said that she was 'right' about unicorns existing. Does that mean she's seen unicorns before?" Twilight asked to Bright Eyes, who now finally heard Twilight's question.

"Oh, it was just a story. She and Bonbon stole a hot air balloon and got lost and Patch said that she saw some flying ponies and one of them had a horn. Patch said the ponies saved them, but she's been known to stretch the truth on several occasions" Bright Eyes replied.

"Quick! We need to find Patch. I want to talk to her about these ponies" Twilight said before rushing off to find Patch, Bright Eyes and David went running off after her.

As they followed Twilight, David kept thinking about that last sentence about "_return to a land in which he will live out a happy life after_ _realising what happened to his own_". What significance did it had on him and furthermore what does it mean. Did it mean that his land was destroyed in a catastrophic war while he was gone?

David was sweating at the mere thought of that, his friends and family gone in the blink of an eye and not even wondering where he was.

'Like I said, I'm going to get to the bottom of this' David thought as he and Bright Eyes finally stopped where Twilight was, in the park.

"How's everything going?" Twilight asked.

"This stinks, they want you to walk on your _back_ legs and run around, and then they want you to kick the stupid ball while you're tryin' ta balance. What kinda sick game _is_ this?" Dash said before realising that David was there and shut her mouth.

"I clearly heard that Flash, I'll have you know that it's a fun game where I'm from" David replied, annoyed that Dash would insult his favourite sport.

"Ah guess you were right about more to 'em than meets the eye. These ponies almost act like that Megan creature sometimes. Ah mean, didja see the way they're bendin' their hooves?" Applejack said.

"Yeah even I think it's a little creepy that they can do that, hooves aren't supposed to bend unless you're Pinkie Pie" David said.

"That's what scares me. What if this is some dimension with creepy pony-human hybrids?" Twilight asked.

They all shuddered at the mere thought of that.

"Didja find out how ta get us outta here, Twi" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid not, Applejack. Not yet, at least. But if Patch has seen other unicorns, or even other pegasi, maybe somepony somewhere knows _some_thing" Twilight replied before staring at Patch.

"Hey Patch? Bright Eyes said that you found other pegasi and unicorns. Can you take us to them?" David asked.

"Well, maybe. It was a while ago. They might be far away by now. Plus, we need a hot air balloon, and it's not like Miss Hackney will let me borrow one after what happened last time" Patch replied.

"Trust me, that's no problem. I'm fully licensed to fly hot air balloons" David replied before facing Applejack and Dash.

"Will you guys come with us?" David asked.

"Anything if it gets me outta practicing 'socker'" Applejack and Dash said in unison.

They found a hot air balloon at last and began to get inside it. As they began to gain altitude, Patch pointed out where they were supposed to go.

"It was past Pony Island" Patch said while David adjusted the speed and direction of the hot air balloon.

It was a very windy day and David had trouble trying to keep the balloon balanced let alone straight. Soon they all passed over the island and straight into the fog...at this altitude?

"Are we getting close?" Twilight asked.

"I think it was around here. If there are sharks down below us, we must be close" Patch replied.

"Ah think Ah wanna get offa here" Applejack said as her face was green as a watermelon.

Twilight and David's hope was fading. Perhaps the altitude they were at had caused them to hallucinate the ponies that Patch was talking about.

"Hey, what's that?" Rainbow Dash asked as she pointed to some objects in the distant fog.

"Rainbow Flash, can you fly over and see what it is?" David asked.

"Why? I mean, clearly, it's another pony" Dash chastised David's intelligence.

"Well perhaps if you go talk to the pony over there, it may confirm our suspicions" David replied, annoyed by the fact that Dash was making fun of the fact that ponies were clearly over there.

"I got this" Dash said as she jumped out of the balloon.

"WAIT THE WIND'S STILL-" David shouted before he saw Dash falling down to the sea.

However the pony-like figure in the distance saw this and rushed down to assist the cyan pegasus. Another figure appeared and helped the first one get Dash down to safety.

"Wait a minute is that a-" David was interrupted as a pegasus came flying up to the balloon and showing itself.

This pegasus had a blue coloured fur with a red and yellow striped mane. David decided to touch the balloon down on the rock and introduced themselves to this pegasus.

"Wow! I can't believe somepony made it all the way out here!" the pegasus was astonished.

"Flash!" Twilight shouted, seeing Dash lying on the ground.

"She's okay. A little wind-whipped, but fine. I'm Starglow" Starglow introduced himself.

"I hate the ocean" Applejack said as she got off the balloon and onto solid ground.

Two more pegasi came out into view. The mare with bright orange fur and a pink mane was named Brightglow. The stallion who had pink fur with a blue and white striped mane was named Happyglow. Finally the last stallion came into view and had a darker hue of all the colours on Happyglow. His name was Dazzleglow.

Twilight was full of excitement that she's meeting another alicorn before suddenly their wings disappeared.

"Wh-what?" Twilight muttered.

"Sorry if you were fooled but Dazzleglow here has such great magic that he made wings for each of us. That's how we got here, and that's how we were able to save you. I'm really the only pegasus here" Starglow explained.

"Don't think we don't appreciate it. We just thought that you were somepony else" David replied.

"Hey, I remember you! You and your little friend were in that same balloon!" Brightglow said as she saw Patch.

"I remember you, too! I always wanted to see you guys again! Why do you guys live so far out, anyway? It'd be awesome if you lived in Coltonville!" Patch replied.

"Perhaps if things were different out there, we would be able to live free again. However, these four are friends. Perhaps there is hope" Brightglow said as she faced Dash, Applejack, David and Twilight.

"I don't understand? Don't earth, pegasus, and unicorn ponies live together?" David asked.

"*Gasp* It's you, David Reese, the one who defeated the barbarian known as Megan!" Starglow said as he and the other three ponies bowed.

"Umm...yes it's me and what happened while I was gone, I thought everything was fine after I defeated Megan?" David asked again.

"Everything was...until the war. 2 weeks after you four heroes left, the tribe leaders of each pony race couldn't agree on who should be in overall charge of the land and they had an all-out war with each other. Finally, after 3 months of war, the tribes finally agreed that something like this shouldn't happen again and decided to separate themselves from all the other tribes so no destructive conflict happens again" Starglow explained.

"So how come Patch and her friends aren't attacking Flash and Twilight when we arrived here?" David asked a third time.

"I know that Patch and her friends would never commit themselves to do anything horrible to Pegasi and Unicorns" Starglow replied.

"I'm very sorry about that" Twilight said, who couldn't get over the fact that their own species could easily go to war to each other.

"I wanted to ask, since you know something about magic, do you know anything about portals?" Twilight asked.

"Portals?" Starglow said.

"It's how we got to this place. We don't live where Patch and her friends live. And all we want is to go back to our own home" David said.

"Well, how did you get to this place?" Starglow asked.

"There was a pendant that brought us here. Come to think of it, it was a pendant that brought us through the first portal, too" Twilight replied.

"Perhaps it's another pendant, then?" Starglow offered.

"Perhaps. Patch, do you know anything about any special pendants? Anything legendary or mystical?" Twilight asked Patch.

"Sorry, I don't. Maybe the other girls know something" Patch replied.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" David asked the pony refugees.

"I've never heard anything about portals, not even in legends. I'm sorry; I wish we could be of more help" Starglow replied.

"Twilight? I'm sorry, but I have to get back. We all promised Melody we'd help watch her sisters" Patch said.

"All right. I guess we're finished here. I hope you're right, Brightglow. I hope this world changes for you, and that you and your friends can live in peace" Twilight said.

"Hope is all we have, but it's enough to keep us together" Starglow said.

As they all got back into the balloon, Starglow gave a warning to David.

"Remember David, when you find out the truth, you will want to stay with your friends" Starglow said.

David could merely give a nod before climbing into the balloon and setting off back to Coltonville.

As they all started the journey back, Dash and Applejack curled themselves up into balls, not wanting to look at the rough sea after what happened today. Twilight was almost to the point of depressment, she merely wanted to get back home but finds that even the 'alicorns' don't know of portals. She began writing on the paper to Princess Celestia that she wanted to get home quickly.

David however was having some nervous thoughts in his head. What did the message mean? Why would he want to stay after wanting to get back home so much. All he knows is...something's about to happen in the near future and he just knows it.

**Please review this and see what I could have changed.**

**l**

**l**


	10. A Disturbing Sight

**A Disturbing Sight**

**A/N Before I get started, I just want to say that I'm surprised that this fanfic is getting alot of readers lately (TBH I thought it was going to be one of those 'Make one chapter and then never come back to it because noone will read it again' but it looks like I was proven wrong). Anyway on with the story. A/N**

The balloon was settled back down at Coltonville and everypony, plus David, headed for Melody's house. As they got inside, they saw Fluttershy in quite a shock. She was on a chair and pale to the point of whiteness plus she was trembling alot. Twilight, David and the gang were disturbed by this since she was only helping with someponys bunny and not expecting this result to occur. Patch went round the corner to go and assist her friends.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong, do you have an illness or something?" David asked.

"Their...hooves..." Fluttershy replied with a haunting whisper.

"Their hooves? What's wrong with their-...wait a minute" David said after realising what she meant.

"I don't understand" Twilight said in confusion.

"Twilight, remember what Patch did yesterday when she touched your hoof?" David asked.

"Ye-...oh you don't mean?" Twilight replied as she soon realised what he meant.

"Perhaps Fluttershy saw a disturbing sight with these ponies' hooves and this is why she's trembling and looking pale" David explained.

"Either that or Fluttershy is doing some weird ghost trick" Rainbow Dash said, which earned her a glare from David, Applejack and Twilight.

"What? I was only guessing!" Rainbow Dash snapped back at the glares.

"I think we need to see what's going on with Pinkie and Rarity right now" David said before heading round the corner, with the girls right behind him.

"Hey girls how was the- WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD!" David shouted as saw what was in front of him.

Rarity's hair was completely changed after Patch's friends were done. Her beautiful violet curls had been all but destroyed and now it was poofy and permed into little sharp waves. Her bangs **(Not those bangs you filthy people :D)** had been cut all the way down to her forehead and look like a plastered peacock.

"It's called 'crimping.' Evidently, this is the new...style" Rarity sighed.

"Style? That's being generous Rarity, I was expecting you to say-" David said before Pinkie interrupted him.

"Hey David!" Pinkie shouted into his ear, sending him a clear foot into the air before landing on his backside.

"Pinkie! Do that one more and I'll-" David snapped and stopped simultaneously as he saw what Pinkie looked like.

Pinkie's hair was cut up into half of its length and spiked into a monstrous mohawk **(I'm Mrs. P and I'm a night elf mohawk :D)** plus it was dyed bright green. Her tail also suffered the same treatment.

"Twilight, David it's terrible! Can you believe it? It's simply-" Rarity stopped as she soon saw Starlight enter the room.

"It's simply wonderful and thank you Starlight for such a pleasant experience" Rarity feigned compliments.

"What do you think Twilight & David? Do you like their new 'dos?" Starlight asked

"Wow, Starlight. They certainly are...something" Twilight replied.

"Yeah...same thing for me as well" David also replied.

"Yeah! I really really really love mine! Oh, oh! Maybe you can do Twi-" Pinkie stopped as a hand from David covered her mouth.

"Nope, I'm happy with the same boring, old style" Twilight quickly said.

"I'm not much of a hair person myself so I leave it as it is" David also quickly said.

"We have to get out of here!" Rarity hissed to David and Twilight, who gave nods in confirmation.

"What darling little socks! Rarity gushed as Melody's twins came walking down the stairs.

'They're quite easy to tell apart but their names really gets me somehow" David thought.

"Ugh, that reminds me. Starlight, you wanna help me with the bandages?" Melody asked Starlight, who gave a nod in return.

"I'll help too" Bright Eyes said.

'Bandages? Did these two fillies somehow hurt themselves while we were gone?' David thought when he saw the bandages on Melody's twin sisters.

Twilight suddenly felt nervous when she saw their hooves again and felt they had to get out before they get mentally scarred by this experience.

"I think we should get out of the room now" Twilight whispered to her friends.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong at this point. What are you worri-" David stopped as he soon saw what Twilight was nervous about.

Ting-a-ling's front hooves were completely smashed to bits, like if someone just put a jackhammer on someone's hand. A large red lump on one side of the hoof showed it was being infected. Twilight and the group were horrified by what they saw but Melody and her friends thought it was just another everyday occurrence.

"There's another shard again Ting-a-ling" Melody said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the clippers" Bright Eyes said casually, like it was no big deal.

David at this point was sickened by the sight. He had watched disgusting sights before back on earth (usually through horror movies) but he has never seen a horrific sight like this before. He felt like he was going to collapse at any moment from this experience.

'Jesus and I thought the torture scenes from "I spit on your grave" were the most disgusting sights ever!' David thought as he saw the rest of the procedure.

Soon Bright Eyes came back into the room and was carrying a pair of sharp-tipped pliers. He didn't want to see the rest of the procedure and so he made a mad dash for the door which, ironically, Twilight did as well. They were both near the door when they heard the high pitched wail from Ting-a-ling.

'That was probably the most sickening sight I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a few days now that I saw that sight' David thought about the disgusting experience.

When Twilight and David turned around to see their friends, they were absolutely shocked by their expressions. Rarity fainted from shock. Dash and Applejack pawed at the floor in silent sympathy since they've been through some pain and injury themselves. Pinkie Pie was wide-eyed and her lip was trembling.

'I think the others can agree that we should never talk about this incident again...if we can get back home' David thought.

Soon all the shards were cut off from the little filly's hoof and medicine was applied then bandaged again.

"I wanna go home" Pinkie Pie quietly whined.

"Why are they doin' this? Cain't they just do it like normal? Why would they do this t'themselves?" Applejack asked, with her voice being rough at this point.

"This isn't our world. These ponies aren't like us at all. We...we know what we're seeing is wrong, but to them, it probably seems right. It's not our place to judge them or try to stop them" Twilight replied with a dry throat.

"Let's just hope we can get the frick out of this place" David replied, who was still disturbed by just what they saw.

Suddenly Fluttershy gave out a sharp gasp which snapped Twilight and David back to the present. They all looked into the other room as Clover pulled one of the twin's socks over her hooves.

"Aww don't cry girls! Look what you'll be able to do once you're all healed!" Clover said as she began to mimic a sock puppet.

Fluttershy, at this point, snapped and ran up to Clover, snatched the sock from her hoof and bolted right for the door.

"AFTER HER GIRLS!" David yelled as they all ran out the door and after Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was running at the speed of Rainbow Dash in a full gallop, making quite hard for the others to catch up with her. She continued to think about what she saw and how much it disgusted her. She soon cried out and dropped the sock, which then turned into another portal.

"Christ, I didn't know Fluttershy was this fast!" David yelled as he continued running.

Turning the corner, Twilight and David saw Fluttershy's flank vanishing through the portal. They then soon realised that they only had a short amount of time before the portal closes on them again.

"The portal! Get through!" Twilight yelled as went through the portal, which was then followed by Pinkie, Rarity, Dash and Applejack.

David, however, stopped shortly of the portal and turned around to see Melody and her friends catching up with him.

"I know this is wrong to do to a filly but...SCREW YOU CRAZY BITCHES!" David yelled before giving the fingers to the girls and running on through the portal.

**I know what you are thinking "That was a nasty thing to do you faggot!" well if you saw a really disturbing sight by these girls and felt like they were going to do it to you, would you act nice to them before running off?**

**Anyway please review below, but no nasty one's ok?**

**l**

**l**


	11. New But Similar Part 1

**New Place But Similar Part 1**

**A/N Not much to talk about here so let's just get on with the story. A/N**

Twilight and her friends all crashed into a pond after exiting the portal. It was a bit cold so they were shivering a bit. Twilight began to wonder if David got caught by Patch and her minions so they could torture him like the other fillies.

"Aww man! I wanted to keep that!" Pinkie whined as her green mohawk and tail began to dissipate in the water.

"THE PERM WASHED OUT! THE PERM ACTUALLY WASHED OUT!" Rarity said, overjoyed that the horrible green colour was finally washed away.

"Wait where's David? Dash, did you see him, you were the last one through!" Twilight asked in panic.

"Easy Twilight I'm pretty sure he just tripped on a rock and is hopping here right now" Rainbow Dash replied which earned him a glare from Twilight and Applejack again.

"*Annoyed Grunt* Look I'm sure he's coming through. He might even be-" Dash stopped when she, and the others, looked at the portal beginning to glow again.

The light was getting real intense until it disappeared from sight. Twilight began to panic, she thought that David didn't make it through in time and how she was horrible friend for leaving him. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from above their heads.

"CANNONBALL!" David shouted as he landed in the water with a big splash.

"*Spits water out of his mouth* WOOO, THAT WAS AN AWESOME DIVE!" David shouted as he got out of the pond.

"DAVID!" Twilight shouted as she jumped on David, which made him lose his balance and he fell into the pond again.

"*Rolling on the floor laughing* Oh sweet Celestia that was hilarious!" Dash said as she continued laughing.

"MY TURN!" Pinkie said as she jumped into the pond as well.

"Wow Twilight, you missed me so much that you were willing to get wet again?...are you having a crush on me?" David asked as Twilight blushed.

"Ummm..n-...no *Nervous Laugh*" Twilight replied as she continued to blush even more.

"Twilight, sometimes you're just bad at lying" David replied to Twilight, seeing right through that lie.

But before David continued, a voice in the room began to call out to them. It sounded like it was coming from a female.

"Hello" the voice cooed from the other side of the pond.

"Did you see one of our friends come through? She's a yellow-" David asked as the mare soon gave him his answer.

"Pegasus, I know. She's inside, drying off and trying to relax, poor thing. I'm not sure what exactly got her so wound up – well, I suppose appearing out of thin air and landing goodness-knows-where could have something to do with it" the purple mare replied.

"Especially if you could understand the situation we've been through" David said.

"Oh yes I mean you couldn't have just dropped into my pond without a reason David Reese" the purple mare said.

"*Surprised Face* Wait you know me?" David asked in shock.

"Of course David, I mean after what you did at Paradise Estates, who _can't_ be famous after that event" the purple mare replied calmly.

"Is every pony universe somehow connected to-...oh my god...why was I so stupid before! You're Kimono!" David shouted, which surprised the girls.

"Why yes I am, besides you seem to know about a lot of places you been to before but could never remember until now" Kimono said.

"David, what are you and Kimono talking about?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Well maybe we should settle this around a little tea. Or a lot of tea. Who knows?" Kimono replied with lilting laugh.

"Well Twilight, from her voice, she's a little older than us...either that or she's just more mature" David whispered to Twilight's ear.

"I'm Kimono in case some of you didn't hear before from David. No, no; don't tell me any of your names. Not until we clarify some things first" Kimono said as she motioned them to come around a table.

Fluttershy joined them as well even though she was still a little shaken from the past few minutes. She apologized to David and Twilight, which made David tell Fluttershy that he would have done the same thing if he was in her spot.

"Well...you really don't seem that surprised that we just appeared in your pond" Twilight started the conversation.

"What's even weirder is that you're not scared of a human even though those are considered barbaric" Twilight added.

"I suppose I'm just pretty open-minded about it. Weird things do happen around here most of the time. And to answer the question on me being scared by a human...well just look at this" Kimono replied as she gave David a book that looked like the book back in the Coltonville library.

"*Shocked Face*...Kimono...this is the same book as before...how did you even-" David was cut off as Kimono continued.

"Well you do have to keep a track of things overtime so I thought why not keep it in this book?" Kimono replied.

"So you're the one who wrote this book because I saw one that just looked like this" David asked about the book.

"Why yes I did make that and I had no idea my book would be that popular in the future" Kimono replied.

"Well technically it was in a section that got really dusty so maybe it hasn't been read alot at that time" David said about the book.

"Speakin' a' which, where are we?" Applejack asked.

"Why, you are on Ponyville" Kimono replied.

Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy all spitted out their drinks at Kimono, which was then followed by apologies.

"Am I correct in assuming that you, too, are from Ponyville?" Kimono asked to Twilight, which she nodded while gulping down the rest of the tea.

"Then it seems there is a genuine reason for me _not_ to know your names" Kimono said.

"Why is that?" Rarity asked.

"As stated earlier by David with the book, there are a number of reasons. One – you might be in the past. Two – the future. Three – some alternate universe. In any circumstance, it would not be beneficial for you to meet your double. Theoretically, anyway" Kimono replied.

"There's that word again" Applejack huffed in annoyance, which gave David a chuckle.

"How're you so sure we're not from here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think this is where I come in girls. See in this book, it contains all of the history from Paradise Estates to Coltonville in the far future. So we appeared to have arrived in a different universe in which it's been a few weeks after the conflict with the pony tribes" David explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Twilight asked.

"Well have a look on this page" David replied as he flipped to page 104 which said:

_After Megan was banished from Paradise Estates and the four heroes of justice left for their own land, the pony tribes could not agree on who should be the leader of all the ponies. 1 week down the line, many towns and cities were created such as Unicornia and Ponyville. 1 week after that, the pony leaders went to war with each other and many lives were lost over the course of 3 months. Finally in the end, the pony leaders decided to end it on a truce and to separate their tribes from each other so no horrible event like this ever occurred again._

Twilight and the group were just mortified by what they just read. They couldn't believe that their own race would ever go to war with each other and kill themselves over who was better. David just sat there, reading their expressions, knowing that his race was also like that and still doing it to this day.

"How do you know about portals?" Twilight asked Kimono after regaining her voice for what she just read.

"Why, there's one at the edge of town! Don't get excited – it doesn't lead to any other dimension. Just to a little nearby island full of pegasi. But I've been researching this portal, and I think I've come up with some pretty impressive ideas about portals in general. I never thought I'd actually use that information. How fortunate that you've landed at _my_ door!" Kimono replied.

"Can you tell us what you've found?" Twilight prompted.

"Later. There will be plenty of time tomorrow. I can only imagine the kind of day you've had. You can all stay here, of course, and I'll make something to eat for you. In exchange, I'd love to know all about the adventures you've had!" Kimono said.

"Boy...you have no idea what we have been through" David simply replied to what Kimono said.

**Please review so I can see what I need to approve on**

**l**

**l**


	12. New But Similar Part 2

**New Place But Similar Part 2**

**A/N To celebrate my 19th birthday, I'm uploading this chapter (which I would have done on any other day but it felt so special releasing it today since it is my birthday). I know I'm repeating myself right now so let's just get on with this story while I go tell Pinkie to prepare a party for me. A/N**

* * *

Kimono prepared a salad of dried hay, bitter greens and pickled radish. David wasn't really into vegetables but he knew it was either this or starving to death on an unknown world.

"Please tell me about the adventures you had before arriving here" Kimono said as she put the bowls of salad around the table.

"Ok then, it all started like this..." David began his story.

He told Kimono and the others that he wasn't from the same dimension as they did and that he lived on a world that is dominated by humans rather than ponies. He told them that not all humans were bad as he demonstrated when he taught the tyrant Megan a lesson back at Paradise Estates. He also told them that he got to this place by a portal, which matched the same description as Twilight told him earlier during their time in Coltonville (**This was talked about between chapter 9 and 10**).

After David finished his side of the story, Twilight told her side of the story and how the experience they've had during their adventures were both exciting and terrifying. As Twilight finished, Kimono just sat there silent. Twilight thought that maybe Kimono was thinking the whole story was just absolute rubbish.

"I don't think I would've believed you... if I hadn't seen you appear with my own eyes. It's a fantastic tale, to be sure, but I have no other choice but to believe what I've heard" Kimono said, accepting the story.

"I'd have a hard time believing it myself" Twilight admitted.

"I didn't think it would be possible until I saw that portal in the forest back on Earth" David also admitted.

"I should've just left the portal alone" Twilight said, her ears drooping down.

"But you wouldn't have learned anything. Oh, let me go prepare some futons for you" Kimono said as she gathered up the bowls and took them to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Twilight asked quietly to the girls about Kimono.

"Seems nice 'nough. Then 'gain, so did them other ponies" Applejack replied.

"She seems like a normal pony" Rarity added.

"I like her" Pinkie said.

"I'm quite interested to find out what she knows about the portals. I know, I know, it's boring" David rolled his eyes as he got huffs in reply.

"But if she can help us get out of here, it's worth it" Twilight added.

"There we are! Second room on the right, a futon for each of you. Introductions and stories tomorrow" Kimono said as she returned and left the room once more.

Twilight, David and the others all went to their bedrooms and discovered what their beds were. The 'beds' were just thick mattresses on the floor and there were no windows so they couldn't keep the warm air in. David lied down on his mattress as he thought that this reminds him of the time when humans had to find their own beds. When Twilight lied down on her bed, she let out a long and relaxing moan.

"Twilight, did you just...?" David said as he thought that maybe Twilight was giving out a moan of pleasure (**Yes...you know what I mean**).

"WHAT? It's comfy, okay?" Twilight replied to David's question and the girls stares.

As they all layed down on the bed, the lights dimmed and there was darkness inside their rooms. David, however, couldn't sleep for some reason so he decided to walk outside, sit down by a tree and watch the stars.

"Man, no matter what universe I enter, the stars are always beautiful" David quietly said to himself.

"Very beautiful I must say" Kimono said, startling David.

"Geez, warn me please next time you approach me, nearly had a heart attack" David quietly said to Kimono.

"Sorry about that. You know, if you weren't the human that took down Megan at Paradise Estates, I wouldn't have believed that you actually were one of the good humans" Kimono said.

"Well, I guess taking down tyrants really does earn you alot of respect" David joked at Kimono's comment.

As they watched the sky, David could hear voices coming from inside the house. Those voices were coming from Applejack and Twilight. David decided to get closer to the house so he could hear what they were saying.

"I was just thinking. We're...kind of impressive compared to all those other ponies we've seen. I mean, nopony we've seen studies magic. I don't think I'd be happy if I couldn't perform my tricks" Twilight whispered to Applejack.

"Heh, Ah was jes' thinkin' the same thing. Know what Ah wanna do firs' thing when Ah get home, Twi? Ah'm gonna find the biggest, most ornery apple tree in th' whole orchard and applebuck it 'til even th' leaves fall off" Applejack whispered back to Twilight, which gave her a chuckle.

"When we get back, I'm gonna go up to the Wonderbolts and demand an audition. After puttin' up with all these creepy ponies and their weird stuff, I won't even care if the 'bolts say 'no.' I'll still know I'm the best pegasus across three dimensions" Rainbow Dash quietly said, still a bit sleepy.

"I'm going to find that Blueblood and give him a Coltonville-style 'makeover'" Rarity whispered.

"I think I'm going to try to explore the Everfree Forest, just a little. I was so scared, going into another dimension all by myself. But I survived, didn't I?" Fluttershy sighed.

"It was very brave of you, Fluttershy. What about you, Pinkie?" Twilight asked the pink, energetic pony.

All she got in response was a small, squeaky whinny. The girls gave a small laugh before going back to sleep.

David just sat there and took in all the info they have given out to each other. He was wondering that their adventure was beginning to take their toll on them and thought that maybe they will all be changed after this is over...if they could get back that is.

"Something on your mind?" Kimono asked.

"It's just that I'm worried for my friends, not just here, but back at home as well. I'm not sure if they are missing me or something" David replied.

Kimono then gasped as she remembered something.

"David, what did you say earlier back at dinner about your land when you were in 'Coltonville'?" Kimono asked again.

"That a pegasus told me that I would have to make a choice after finding out the truth of my own home" David replied.

"David, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry about this. I'm afraid that your land has been completely destroyed in a catastrophic war" Kimono said to David which made his eyes widen in terror and surprise.

"What did you just say Kimono?" David asked in fear.

Suddenly, Kimono couldn't remember what she had said earlier.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Kimono asked in confusion.

"You said something about my land destroyed in a war! What were you gonna say next?" David demanded an answer.

"I...can't remember...as if my mind just...deleted a memory or something" Kimono replied.

David knew that he wouldn't get any further with this conversation and decided to head back inside the house. Before he got to his bedroom, he heard Twilight calling for him.

"David, I heard your voice coming from outside. What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she stood in the doorway of her room.

"It was...something I thought that I saw in the forest. I went to go have a check and found a squirrel" David lied, knowing he couldn't tell the truth yet.

"Oh I see, well, you better get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Twilight replied, fooled by David's lie.

David nodded and they both entered their rooms again. He began to wonder about what happened to his parents and friends back on earth.

'Are they dead, wounded or missing? If Kimono had told me a bit more then maybe I would know the answer. Mom...Dad...if your still alive...where are you right now?' David thought as he began to form tears in his eyes.

* * *

The next day, David and the girls woke up to a smell that wasn't unpleasant but rather...odd. Kimono had set out bowls for each of them at the table, each filled with a white, lumpy-looking soup.

"Morning girls, how are you all?" David asked.

"Were fine" they all said in unison.

"Say, Kimono, what's this stuff on the table?" David asked again.

"I didn't know what you'd like for breakfast. The white stuff is rice porridge. This is just oatmeal. If you'd like something else, just let me know" Kimono replied.

David chuckled, thinking that Pinkie was going to rage on about oatmeal being crazy like she did on the show. David took a few bites of the rice porridge and loved it.

"Hmmm, reminds me of the porridge back on Earth" David said as he continued eating the rice porridge.

Pinkie on the other hand (**Or hoof in this case**) didn't like the rice porridge one bit because it wasn't sweet enough for her tastes. Twilight, like David, enjoyed the porridge because it was savory and unique in its flavour.

"This stuff is incredible, how did you make this taste awesome?" David asked Kimono about the rice porridge.

"My mother was from Neighpon. My father fell in love with her cooking, and, well, here I am, cooking her recipes. Good thing, too. I don't think I could survive living in town" Kimono replied.

"What do you mean by that? Did you make enemies in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the ponies here...they're nice enough, believe me. Not like those other ponies you've told me about. They're nice, yes, but just a bit...sweet. And sometimes more than a little frustrating. But nice ponies, nonetheless" Kimono replied, forcing her smile to stay put for a little longer.

David and Twilight gave suspicious looks, thinking about what she was hiding from them.

"We-well, a-anyway, shall we talk momentarily about portals?" Kimono asked.

"Go on" Twilight and David replied in unison.

"Well, the portal to Butterfly Island is a bit of an anomaly. It's located at the edge of a cliff, and it used to be that only one pony, Skywishes, could activate it. Recently, however, it only needs a pony to be present. A swarm of butterflies appears, and the portal activates. The island itself is very, _very_ far from here, but it still exists on this dimension. The key to return is different. An earth pony and a pegasus must stand together on a specific point in order for the portal to appear. Again, only Skywishes and Star Catcher could open the portal, but it seems to have changed" Kimono explained.

"So the portals can just change at any time?" David asked.

"Requirements for portals can change. Well, keep in mind this is all theory. There's only _one_ portal, after all. The other three portals you described gave me some ideas, also. That fang was the first key – or perhaps it was you holding up the fang. That could explain why Miss Fluttershy ended up in a different portal. The fang was a key, but you weren't there to hold it up. Now, the second key was a lot like the Butterfly Island key. It was created by a third party and not strictly a key. The Rainbow of Light you described acted like a sentient being, so it was probably not just the heart locket that was the key. The third key – that's the puzzle! That sock is neither a magical item nor is it sentient. However, I've thought of a couple theories. You said that sock was from a filly, right? And the dimension you entered was devoid of magic? Well, they say foals' hearts are full of the magic of imagination" Kimono continued.

"That's kind of far-fetched. Could Fluttershy have been the key?" Twilight asked, looking over to Fluttershy.

"Perhaps. That was another theory of mine. But it could've been anything from her presence to her feathers to what she ate that day" Kimono replied, rubbing her chin.

"So what you're trying to say is-" David said as Kimono continued his sentence.

"The portal could be anywhere, and could be triggered by any single tiny thing in the world. I wish I had better news. However, luck seems to be on your side. Maybe there's something in town that can help you" Kimono replied.

'Ah crap, not this again. I swear if we come across crazy bitches like Patch and her minions, I'm going to beat them up!' David thought.

"Before you go, let's discuss names. Since this Ponyville is not your Ponyville – and I'm assuming this is another dimension and not the past or anything weird like that – there are likely to be ponies who share your names. I know for certain that there's a pony that looks exactly like you" Kimono said as she pointed to Pinkie Pie.

'Yeah except she's less random...but I like random" David thought sadly.

"You look like a certain pony, but your Mark's different and you sure as sugar don't act like her" Kimono said as she pointed to Rainbow Dash.

'*Chuckle* Yeah before she became the best flyer of Equestria she was like Rarity' David thought about G3 Rainbow Dash.

"I still don't understand why we have to hide our names. So two ponies have the same name. It's not like it hasn't happened before" Rarity said.

"Ok, Rarity, there's problems with that. One, it's much easier to identify who's who if we go for different names. Two, we might completely screw up the timeline of this world and doom everypony...trust me I took advice from a certain doc back on Earth" David explained.

"First things first, What's your fake name?" Kimono asked Twilight.

"Twilight Twinkle" Twilight replied.

"No good, she runs the planetarium" Kimono said, shaking her head.

"We should _so_ get a planetarium! Well, how about Twilight...um..." Twilight was trying to think of a new name.

"How about you just stick with your first name?" David offered to Twilight.

"Oh...okay" Twilight replied, still thinking about the planetarium.

"You now" Kimono said, pointing to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Flash" Dash said proudly.

"Photographer, works for the paper" Kimono said, shaking her head again.

"Are you serious? Ugh, Rainbow Dash, then" Dash said.

"Runs the salon" Kimono said, shaking her head once more.

"What the hay? Okay, okay, let's go with...with..." Dash was trying to think of a new name.

"How about you go with Prism? It sounds cool and you can get Rainbows coming out of it if you point it in the right direction" David offered again.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a cool name. I like that" Dash replied, smirking.

"I wanna be Surprise this time! It sounds all partyish and I can go like 'SURPRISE! SURPRISE!' when ponies ask me my name and – ohhh, I should change my _real_ name to that! Only my mama worked really hard on my name and I don't wanna hurt her feelings by changing it so I think I'll stay with my real name only not right now 'cause I wanna be called 'Surprise' right now!" Pinkie said, rambling on and on.

"Pinkie, I think she likes the idea. You can be called Surprise" David said to Pinkie, who let out a cheer of excitement.

"Twilight selected 'Rhinestone' for me last time. I didn't really get a chance to use it all that much, and it's quite a clever name. Is that okay?" Rarity asked.

"Fine by me" Kimono replied.

"Been 'Apple Bloom' twice now" Applejack drawled.

"Third time's a charm then cowpony" David said to Applejack.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Kimono asked the shy pegasus.

"I-I liked the name 'Flutterheart,' but I don't think I can stand to hear it again" Fluttershy said, afraid of using that monstrous name.

"Well there was pegasus that we met back at Paradise Estates who just acted like you. I think her name was Posey. Is that fine with you?" David offered a third time.

"I'll be Posey then...that is if you want to" Fluttershy replied.

"That's perfect. Now, my advice: go to Sweetberry's cafe first. Most likely everypony will be there at once. Oh, and good luck. Hopefully, you'll find what you're looking for right away" Kimono said.

"Wait hold on...what about me? I'm not sure if these ponies have ever seen me before...besides books that is. They might react with fright and run away. For this task I'm going to sneak around...well if it's a good idea?" David offered.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We may get less attention if you keep yourself hidden amongst the trees and bushes until were done" Twilight replied, accepting the offer.

"Right then girls, LET'S MOVE OUT!" David shouted as they all walked out of Kimono's house and head straight for Ponyville.

This is going to be one interesting day.

**Review to see what I could have changed**

**l**

**l**


	13. New But Similar Part 3

**New Place But Similar Part 3**

**A/N Before I begin, I want to question a guest's comment I got on chapter 4. Has this dude been corrupted by Discord or something because he seems to be giving me more flames than professional criticism. From now on, I'll be removing reviews that are not giving me advice on how to make my story better and are just there to insult me. BTW dude who commented, your insult failed and I'll continue making this. Why don't you just grow some balls and go somewhere else for all I care? Anyway on with the story. A/N**

* * *

"Where should we begin?" Twilight asked as they overlooked Ponyville.

The whole place was exactly the same as their Ponyville...well almost the same. The parks were slightly bigger, White-Tail Woods encroach the border of the town and Sweet Apple Acres was nowhere in sight.

"Perhaps we should-" David was about to finish when, suddenly, Kimono was galloping up towards him.

David and Twilight could now see how different Kimono was to the other ponies. She was larger than Twilight but she was lean and muscular. She was a pretty fit runner because after galloping she was not out of breath.

"Did you hear me?" Kimono said while tilting her head.

"No, sorry, we were busy taking in the scenery" David joked.

"I've only just remembered: sometimes, in the morning, a light comes from the top of that mountain over there" Kimono said as she pointed a hoof at the peak of the mountain.

David and Twilight could recognize it as the mountain that the red dragon was, looking over Ponyville while sending smoke over the town. If it wasn't for Fluttershy, Twilight and the others would all be underground by now.

"In retrospect, it may hold a clue to your portal. Just a theory, mind you" Kimono said.

"Thanks! I'll check it out" Twilight replied as Kimono soon gave a nod and galloped back to her house.

"Ok David no-" Twilight stopped as she soon realised that David was nowhere in sight.

"David? David, where did you go?" Twilight and the group shouted for the, now missing, human.

Twilight and the others will have to look for David later, they had other important matters to attend to.

"We'll find him later girls, for now, let's focus on our task. I'll take the mountain. I don't think anything dangerous would be up there, otherwise it would've done something to the town by now. I'm not sure these ponies are up for much fighting or running away" Twilight said.

"I'd like to see where my Boutique is so I'll take the east side of the town" Rarity said.

"Can I come, too?" Pinkie asked, to which Rarity nodded in approval.

"Flutts and I will check the west side then. I wanna see what your library looks like" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah think y'all know what Ah wanna go see" Applejack said while looking over the now missing Sweet Apple Acres.

"When you're all finished, let's meet on the mountain. If I'm done first, I'll see you all at the foot and we'll find David. If I run into trouble, I'll send up a flare" Twilight said as she walked off to the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bush, David was looking for a place to vomit up his breakfast. Apparently, David's body doesn't take a liking to savory Rice Porridge.

"Ahhh, much better now. Ok girls sorry if I was gone but I had to-" David stopped as he soon realised that the girls were not where they were anymore.

"*Annoyed Grunt* At a time like this stomach, you had to make me go throw up my breakfast while they just walked off without me" David scolded his stomach.

"Right so if this place is almost the same as the G4 one then I should know where the critical buildings are. I guess I'll go see if Rarity's shop is still in this place" David said to himself as he sneaked around the buildings, avoiding any fat ponies he saw.

* * *

"Oh my, this doesn't seem right at all" Rarity said, alerting David to her position.

"Rarity, Pinkie, there you two are. Why'd you leave me behind?" David asked.

"We thought you got lost and decided to find you later silly" Pinkie replied.

"Well if my stomach wasn't in a bad mood today then I'd probably would have stayed with you. Hey, where is your-" David stopped and covered his mouth as he soon realised that they didn't know his knowledge of their world.

"How did you know of my boutique?" Rarity questioned David.

"Ummm...your shop is quite popular where I'm from, the dresses you made are fabulous and you're rich" David lied, trying to cover up the truth.

"Oh wonderful, I can't believe I'm famous in another world but anyway back to important matters. My boutique is nowhere in sight, that is very odd" Rarity replied, fooling for the lie.

"So what building is this in the place of your boutique?" David asked.

"Oh! This is Sweetberry's Cafe! Kimono said we should look here first, anyway. Kinda convenient, huh?" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Ok so that's cleared up" David said.

"I suppose...but _must_ you insist on wearing that horrible thing" Rarity cringed.

"Yeah especially if we know where it'd came from" David also cringed, the nightmare of those ponies hooves still lurking in his mind.

"I really really think this's gonna come in handy. I don't wanna lose it, that's all" Pinkie replied.

As the three all looked in the window, Rarity and David were absolutely shocked by what they saw. There was a small pink unicorn in the room that had a chromatically-rainbowed mane and tail plus she had a cutie mark that was shaped like a heart with a yellow and green swirl in it.

"*GASP*" Rarity exclaimed in shock.

'I didn't think that was possible!' David thought in his mind.

"I _know_! That is a _way_ unbalanced cake-to-frosting ratio! Everypony knows it's sixty percent cake, forty percent frosting! Otherwise, you get all sugar and gritty and blarg!" Pinkie complained about the frosting being too much.

David and Rarity both glared at Pinkie who just gave a shrug.

"It might not last forever, but a cake's still a form of art!" Pinkie said.

"I can't argue with that BUT I wasn't referring to the cake, I was referring to her!" Rarity said, pointing at the pink unicorn.

"That filly, the unicorn? Now, you're going to think this is strange, but she is my great-great-great-great-great aunt!" Rarity said.

Both Pinkie and David looked at her and the pink unicorn multiple times, thinking how is that possible...well David was.

"She doesn't look _that_ great" Pinkie said.

'Well what'd you expect, that Rarity was voiced by-...Spike...wow...that is disturbing, no wonder Spike and Rarity were made for each other...even if Rarity doesn't know it yet" David thought with a sly smile on his face.

**(For anyone who doesn't understand, Cathy Weseluck also voiced Rarity in My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow as well as Spike in Friendship Is Magic...this was researched BTW, I didn't watch The Runaway Rainbow because it's...too...*Shudder*. ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE PLOT!)**

"At any rate, we should meet back up with Twilight. I'm sure she'd want to know about this" Rarity said, snapping David out of his thoughts.

"And that other pony too" Pinkie added.

"What pony, I don't see him/her" David said.

"The one that looks like me, right there!" Pinkie said as she pointed to her fat doppelganger.

This Pinkie Pie was wearing everything that was pink. She had a pink coat and mane plus she had a pink hat, pink cup, pink plate and pink chair. Only her eyes and cutie mark were a different colour.

"Do you think she likes pink?" David asked flatly.

"Yes she does" Rarity replied.

"Yeah, that's too much pink, even for me" Pinkie added.

Unfortunately for them, the words, somehow, got to the fat Pinkie Pie doppelganger and she responded by pulling out a glare which would have made Fluttershy's Stare run home to its mommy.

Pinkie, David and Rarity all screamed and ran off, albeit Rarity and Pinkie ran to the mountain while David hid in a bush.

"Ok, that is, officially, the scariest thing I ever saw, the torture scene can run home for all I care!" David shouted.

"Wait...ah crap they ran off without me again...oh well, I guess I can go find Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" David said out loud as he sneaked his way to the centre of town.

* * *

"Now if I'm right, Twilight's house should be right...here" David finished as he soon saw that there was no tree house.

Instead in its place there was a large, square, gaudy yellow building with some large square windows. Something about the building was trying to tell David that it was modern but he thought it looked forced.

"Weird" Rainbow Dash said, alerting David, again, to her position.

"Ah there you two are" David said as he came around a corner of the building.

"David, we were worried you might have got lost" Fluttershy said softly.

"I wasn't" Dash said, which David responded with a glare.

"Hey what does this say: POSER'S Photos by Fluttershy..._Fluttershy_?" David questioned as he looked to the timid pegasus and back to the poster.

"Posers? Never saw a more accurate sign in my life" Dash huffed.

"Should we go in?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Well...hey, don't forget we're lookin' for some kinda magic object or somethin'. Guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Then we'll go back to that deep-fried chocolate-covered donut shop. Those looked kinda good" Dash replied.

'...there's a deep-fried chocolate-covered donut shop in this place?' David thought to himself as they all entered the building.

As they walked in they were by the fast clicks of a camera accompanied with flashes of bright light. They saw a blue pony that wore a broad black sunhat and a large, rainbow-colored boa plus on her hooves she was wearing tiny black slippers.

"Oh yeah, Rainbow Dash! Just like that!" the Fluttershy doppelganger said while squealing with delight.

"Rainbow...Dash? Ugh!" the blue pegasus replied with disgust.

"*Chuckle* I didn't think you would be into fashion Rainbow Dash" David said quietly, which Rainbow Dash replied with a hard hit to his leg, causing pain.

"Guess it's undercover time, Posey" Dash said to Fluttershy as they both walked in the room.

"Sure thing, Prism" Fluttershy replied with a few giggles remaining.

'Oh, I have got to see this' David thought as he looked in a window.

"Just like that! Now, toss it over your shoulder – good! Now, around to the other side! Show me that flank! Yeah, Dashie! Give it to the camera – give it! Turn, the other side! Smile! Now pout, show me some lip!" the Fluttershy doppelganger instructed.

"Should we be seeing this" Dash said while coughing.

"Wow, Photo Finish was never _that_ demanding, she just kinda...took pictures" Fluttershy said while pawing the floor.

'Oh I wonder what's going to happen next' David thought as they finished up.

"That's enough for today, Fluttershy, darling!" the Rainbow Dash doppelganger said.

'Oh my god, she just acts like Rarity. Man I have got to tell this to her when I find her again' David thought as they continued speaking.

"The camera absolutely _loves_ you, Dashie" the Fluttershy doppelganger cooed.

"Well, of course, darling! I am absolutely dashing, after all! And your eye for beauty makes all of my photos fantastic!" the Rainbow Dash doppelganger replied as they soon kissed each other.

'...what?' David thought with shock as they continued kissing.

David looked down to see Dash and Fluttershy were standing there with their mouths agape. He was trying so hard not to laugh at this point but it was becoming too much for him. Finally, their alternate selves finished kissing.

"Let's go in the back and..._develop_ some of these pictures" the Fluttershy doppelganger said to the Rainbow Dash doppelganger as they went into the back room.

"Let's go check out that donut shop. I don't see _how_ these guys get any business. I mean, who's watching the store?" Dash said while they walked out of the building.

"Wait...where's David?" Fluttershy asked as they soon realised that David was nowhere in sight.

* * *

David made sure that nopony was looking in the field before bursting out with laughter. He couldn't believe that in another alternate universe, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash would make out.

"That has got to be one of the most funniest things I have ever seen" David said while laughing away.

When he finished laughing, David had a look around to see if Applejack was anywhere in sight. Finally, he spotted her near a hillside and went up to her.

"Applejack what's wrong?" David asked.

"David, ah thought you wer' gon'" Applejack asked in return.

* * *

**Too be continued...**

**Please Review**

**l**

**l**


	14. New But Similar Part 4

**New Place But Similar Part 4**

**A/N Warning! 4th Wall Breaking Detected! A/N**

* * *

"Applejack what's wrong?" David asked.

"David, ah thought you wer' gon'" Applejack asked in return.

"Just a little stomach ache from all the rice porridge I had earlier, apparently my body doesn't like it" David replied back.

"Should hav' tried the oatmeal" Applejack said.

"Anyway what's wrong, why do you look upset?" David asked the same question.

"Mah hom' just isn't here, not a single bit of land has been touched" Applejack replied.

"Listen Applejack, Sweet Apple Acres-" David stopped when he realised he did the same mistake twice and put his hand over his mouth.

"How'd you know of mah farm?" Applejack questioned David, intent on knowing the truth.

"It's because...LOOK BEHIND YOU A PONY!" David shouted as he ran off behind a bush.

"Davi', stop tryin to trick m-" Applejack stopped when she saw a golden yellow mare with an orange & yellow mane and tail.

"Beautiful, ain't it? Always takes mah breath away, too!" the golden yellow pony said.

The pony reminded Applejack of her cousin Braeburn back at Appleloosa. She had bright green eyes and a cutie mark that was shaped like a wheat shelf with some orange and brown leaves at the bottom of it. She also had a red bandana across her forehead and a piece of wheat in her mouth just like Big Macintosh did.

"How do? Ah'm Harvest Crisp!" she introduced herself as she held out a hoof.

"Applebloom" Applejack replied as she shook her hoof.

'Wow, now there's two southern ponys in one spot...all we need now is a hor- oh wait we already have two...no wait that joke sucks let's forget about it' David thought in his own mind as he continued to watch the two.

"See all'a this land, here? Ah'm hopin' ta get it fer mah own. Ah'm gonna build me a farm, jes' like the one mah pappy had back in Hoofston" Harvest Crisp said as she took a deep whiff of the air around her.

'Hope she doesn't smell my cologne, that would be a bit too strong for her nose to take' David thought again as he continued to watch from inside the bush.

"Farm sounds like a fine idea. Perfect land for it" Applejack said as she try to hide the forlorn tone in her voice.

"Ayup. Only one problem, though. Ponies 'round here don't 'preciate the taste 'a home-grown fruits and veggies. Want ever'thin' sweet and sugary. Ain't no sense in that! Ponies ain't s'posta eat nuthin' but sugar! Still, Ah gotta get 'em ta sign this petition afore Ah kin own this land. Ain't got nopony's signature asides ol' Kimono" Harvest Crisp sighed as she only got one tick on the list.

"Shoot, Ah'll sign. Shame ta see all this good farmland go unused!" Applejack said as she tipped her hat and took the pencil to begin writing.

'I hope she puts my name on it, would like to see what happens if one of the heroes signed on that piece of paper' David thought once again as he saw Applejack signed his name on the paper.

"Say, ya'll said ponies 'round here don't like nuthin' but sweets?" Applejack said to Harvest Crisp.

"Ayup, stuck like a fly to honey on cakes and pies" Harvest Crisp confirmed.

"Well, why not tell 'em you'll grow stuff ta make pies an' candy for 'em?" Applejack offered.

Trying to be vague with names as possible, Applejack told the tale of some buffalo's and Appleoosans, mentioning the buffalo's love for the apple pie.

'Clever girl Applejack, time didn't rip apart telling that little tale' David thought as he soon saw the smile on Harvest Crisp's face.

"Boy howdy, yer right! Lure 'em in with tasty sweets – grow a little veggies on the side. Somepony's bound ta try some greenstuff someday, right?" Harvest Crisp said, accepting the offer.

"Ah know ya'll can make this land a great farm. They gotta sign after ya appeal ta their sweet tooth!" Applejack said.

"Why, thank ya, Apple Bloom! If'n there's anything Ah kin ever do fer ya, jes' lemme know!" Harvest Crisp said.

"Actually, Ah do have a question. Ya'll know anything 'bout portals?" Applejack asked.

"Sides the one t'Butterfly Island?" Harvest Crisp asked a question of her own.

"We need a portal someplace else. Or anythin' 'round here that's got some kinda magic on it? Know anythin' like that?" Applejack rephrased the question.

"Sorry, sugarcube. Ain't nuthin' like that 'round here. A'course, if there were some unicorns 'round, they could tell ya 'bout magic. But ain't none here, jes' earth ponies" Harvest Crisp replied, shaking her head.

'No unicorns? *Irritated Groan* not this crap again! Looks like I'll need to find Twilight to see if she can find somepony to ask for the way back' David thought as he sneaked out of the bush and heading towards the mountain.

* * *

"Now if i'm correct, before I got sick, I heard Kimono mention about this mountain and how it can hold a clue...well there's only one way to find out. This is going to be a long walk up" David complained as he began to walk up the mountain.

* * *

A few minutes later, David finally managed to get to the top of the mountain.

"Huh? How did I get up here so quickly? I'm guessing the author didn't want me to miss out on a scene" David said as he was surprised on how high up the mountain he got so quickly.

"A pony cannot raise the sun, child, not even with all the magic in the world. The sun and moon rise and fall of their own accord. My sister and I merely protected those living in night and day" A stern voice said coming from the cave.

"And I'm guessing that's the scene the author didn't want me to miss on" David said as he walked in the cave.

As David walked into the cave, which was larger than he thought it was on the show, the voice, which sounded like Celestia, continued speaking.

"One day, I was bored of watching the ponies. They were safe enough in the daytime, when the wolves and beasts stayed asleep. I decided to do something special for her, since she worked so hard during the night. I arranged the clouds against the setting sun, making a design for her. I roused her early so she would not miss it. She was so happy with my gift that she shed tears. Imagine. A simple gift like that making her happy" Celestia explained.

"Yeah, I understand how you feel...poor Maria, I hope you're fine back home" David hoped his (soon to be) girlfriend was alright.

Wonder how he got a (soon to be) girlfriend? It started 2 weeks before his discovery of the portal when he was still in college. He was busy working on a science project when he suddenly got his eyes on one girl that was passing by. Maria was so beautiful, the stars were put to shame. Ever since then he's had a crush on her and he thinks Maria is doing the same thing to him.

"The next morning, she woke me early. She showed me – oh, it was so beautiful, her sunrise. She had repaid my gift with one eternally finer. She was an artist with the clouds, and I could not control my own tears at her beautiful gift. We went on like this for some time, she, creating a glorious sunrise; I, striving my best at a sunset" Celestia continued, breaking David out of his thoughts.

"I should have known better. I was the eldest; I should have protected her better. It was only a matter of time before we were noticed by the ponies we protected, and, seeing us manipulate the clouds, they assumed she raised the moon and I raised the sun. They started calling us goddesses. I should have stopped it there. I should have told them the truth. But I was just a filly, a stupid, selfish filly that wanted recognition for my work. I never worked as hard as she did. I only protected the day" Celestia continued with a harsh tone in her voice.

"The night was different. Wolves, dragons, plagues, demons – she fought them all. She was tough and unyielding, and she loved her ponies more than a mother loves her foal. Thanks to her, they never saw a wolf or dragon, sleeping peacefully as she fought them every night. They never recognized her deeds or praised her" Celestia said with sadness in her voice.

"Wow, now that is harsh. Man if I was here earlier I would have teach those ponies a lesson or two" David commented, infuriated by what he was hearing.

"She became tired, and soon it was easy for wolves to slip past her. The ponies were never harmed – she would die before that happened – but now they knew the night held danger and fear. They equated her to those dangers, stupidly believing that she was causing the attacks rather than holding them at bay. I should've stepped in, corrected them. But they came to me, asking for longer days which, of course, I could not provide. The middle of winter, the shortest day, soon became a cursed day in her name. They held me in higher position, calling to me to bring an end to winter and destroy my sister so no winter would come again" Celestia continued as she moved into a dark corner.

"This angered her, an understandable anger. All alone at night, driving off the predators of your beloveds, and now they vilify you and ask for your demise? I tried to speak to her, but by then it was too late. She had turned, somehow, as though something took her over. She attacked me..." Celestia paused as she got off the ground so Twilight could see the large and deep scar.

As David went around the corner, he saw the scar and gave a horrified gasp. He was absolutely shocked and saddened by what he was hearing. How could her own sister leave such a painful scar as a reminder?

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Celestia questioned her own vision as she saw the hero of Paradise Estates in front of her.

"Yes, it's me. David Reese, hero of Paradise Estates and the man who brought down the tyrant Megan herself" David introduced himself.

"DAVID!" Twilight shouted as she galloped over and embraced him.

"Twilight, you seem to be doing alot of hugs for me these past few days. I'm starting to worry you might be falling for me" David joked, earning a giggle out of Twilight.

"I like to hear the rest of the story about you and your sister" David offered, which Celestia accepted in the form of a nod and continued.

"What I did was unforgivable. I panicked. She had threatened to hurt her ponies, and I knew she would never, ever do that. She was no longer my sister. She was something else entirely" Celestia continued where she left off.

"You trapped her on the moon" Twilight said softly.

"As a pony cannot raise the moon or sun neither can a pony live on the moon! The moon is cold and airless; even a pony such as I cannot stay on the moon's surface for more than an instant before meeting my end! Who tells you such tales? The ridiculousness of foals!" Celestia snapped.

Twilight shut her mouth and continued to embrace David, frightened that if she said something Celestia would snap again.

"Please...continue" David said in a dangerous tone, not wanting to see Twilight get shouted at again.

Celestia was a bit scared by his sudden tone of voice but continued.

"She is entrapped within a dimension in a ruin not far from here. Six keys have been trapped with her in the dimension, ensuring she is trapped eternally. Some days I try out my magic in hopes I can dispel the void in which I have placed her, but it does no good. She will never again be free. Never. And it is all because of my impertinence. So as she is forever imprisoned, I have imprisoned myself here. I will not leave this place until I see my end of days or until she is freed. But even so...even if she were freed, that horrible beast is still within her. Her freedom means the end of our world" Celestia finished.

As Twilight was about to say something, she and David heard footsteps behind them, indicating that the rest of Twilight's friends were here.

"What about the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked.

Celestia was about to say something in response to that question but then she looked up to the mouth of the cave and saw the rest of Twilight's friends standing there.

"The Elements of Harmony...of course! The Rainbow of Light! But how did you know about them? Celestia asked.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of experience with them recently" Twilight replied, smiling when she saw her friends again.

"The ponies out there still need you. You are their princess, their guardian! The ponies down there can't even outrun a wolf due to being lazy and fat. They require your assistance...Celestia" David said, shocking Twilight and Celestia.

"How did you know of my name? I didn't tell you" Celestia asked David a question of her own.

"Let's just say...I have alot of experience with princesses in the past" David replied, hinting his past year as a brony.

"Perhaps I can return to them. Perhaps I can even find the Elements and free my sister. But not now. I'm still...fighting myself" Celestia said sadly as she soon rested against the pillar.

David and Twilight saw a pillar in the dark corner of the room and it had the crown of onyx on it. It seemed to be well preserved and retained most of its colour. The golden crown on the floor next to it was all dirty and tarnished, like somepony threw it on the ground in absolute anger.

"Don't worry, Princess, I know Princess Luna will be free soon" Twilight said, hoping that her sister will be fine.

"Luna? Little one, my sister's name is Selene!" Celestia said with confusion on her face.

"...what?" David said in confusion and shock.

* * *

**Too Be Continued...**

**Please Review**

**l**

**l**


	15. The End Of The Journey Part 1

**The End Of The Journey Part 1**

**A/N This is the first part of the 3 part finale of "A Human and a Portal". Actions will be made, truth will be told, events will be played and the destiny of David Brown will be complete. This is the beginning of the end. You might literally call this 'Journey's End'. A/N**

* * *

Twilight and David came out of the cave with bemused smiles upon their faces. The whole thing took longer than expected to explain their situation to this alternate Princess Celestia but, in the end, they found her understanding and gratefully helpful. As David was about to head over to his friends, he heard a message go through his head.

"_Your decision will be final when you return to Twilight Sparkle's homeworld. We hope you can understand the situation and have made the right choice in the end"_ the voice said.

"What the hell does that mean?" David questioned the voice in his head but got no reply.

'What did it mean by making the right choice when I go to Twilight Sparkle's homeworld? Does it mean I have to make a choice after I find out the truth of my world?' David thought about the voice and the messages he got in the past few days.

"Did anypony find anything?" Twilight asked, snapping David out of his thoughts.

"Well I found something funny" David replied.

"What's that then?" Twilight asked again.

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were making out" David replied as he was on the floor laughing.

Pinkie Pie was on the floor with him, laughing along while Rainbow Dash gave a fierce glare to the both of them.

"I told you - it was two other ponies with our names, _not _us!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"You can't blame them, I mean, there's no stallions around here. Their options are kinda limited" Fluttershy pointed out.

"No stallions. Believe me, I've noticed" Rarity said after sighing.

As David and Pinkie finished laughing, Twilight was standing there with her eyes blinking, trying to process that information David just gave out.

"O...kay. Did anypony find anything relevant?" Twilight corrected her question.

"Perhaps this occurrence is relevant, Twilight. There seem to be a great number of ponies that are similar to many of us. Pinkie, David and I saw a pony that looked almost like her, and I saw what I believe to be my ancestral aunt, after whom I am named. Could it be possible we're in the past and not an alternate dimension?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"No!... Er, no, it's not possible. Regardless, you didn't talk to any of these ponies, did you?" Twilight calmed herself and asked another question.

"Why, we didn't have a chance! The cafe - Sweetberry's - was simply packed! We didn't even get through the door. That was when I saw my aunt, only she was a unicorn filly" Rarity replied.

"What?" Applejack and David said in unison.

"The pony me and Applejack saw-" David was about to start when Applejack interrupted him.

"Me an' you? You jus' ran off while ah was talkin' to Harvest Crisp" Applejack said.

"I didn't actually ran off, I just hid behind some bushes because, remember, I wasn't going to be spotted by any other pony like I said earlier. Now where was I, oh yes, the pony me and Applejack saw, whose name is Harvest Crisp by the way, said that there was no unicorns in Ponyvill-...wait a minute, the pony Rarity talked about earlier was a unicorn...and I saw her with my own eyes when I was there with Pinkie and Rarity...god I can be so retarded sometimes! Can somepony please explain this better while I punch myself for being so stupid" David explained and asked.

"My great-aunt was the forerunner for unicorn/earth pony relations. This was all before the three races integrated. She was from Unicornia before it was renamed" Rarity replied.

"Wasn't that when unicorns thought _they _made rainbows instead 'a pegasus ponies?" Rainbow Dash added with a smirk.

"Actually, unicorns _did_ make rainbows before pegasi. The rainbows that they made were magical and beautiful, unlike those travesties that _you_-" Rarity glowered before David interrupted them both.

"Ok you two that's enough, we don't need an argument in a time like this! Me and Twilight think we know what to do now. There was a...young dragon in that cave, a benevolent one, and she told us about the object we need. That little unicorn is carrying a special wand from Unicornia. That's our key" David explained.

"That's very well and all but where is the portal?" Rarity asked Twilight with a huff.

Twilight was about to reply but then shut her mouth when she realised she forgot to ask about the portal's location. The other five and David all gave a collective sigh.

"You know Twilight, for being a genius you are, you have a fair share of dumbass attacks" David said, which made Twilight glare at him.

"What? Even I had one earlier!" David replied to Twilight's glare.

* * *

"Look, there she is!" Rarity whispered.

The Mane Six and David all hid behind a corner and peeped around to see a pink filly unicorn trying to lick a smudge of yellow icing from her muzzle. In the satchel, around her neck, she had a long and twisted wand with a large star at one end. The stick was rainbow coloured while the star was icy-blue.

"There's our ticket out of here" David whispered.

"I'll go talk to her, the rest of you, just act normal. David, wait here" Twilight instructed with a whisper as they all, except David, went around the corner and marched like normal to the filly.

"Hello there-" Twilight started before she was interrupted by a scream from the filly.

"Get away!" the filly cried.

'Well this is gonna be harder than I thought' David thought to himself.

"We just wanna talk-" Twilight tried speaking again before being interrupted by the filly once more.

"No! You just wanna take me home! I don't wanna go back to Unicornia! I don't wanna be a stupid Rainbow Princess!" She bristled, threatening to run off if they get too close.

"What? Princess? No, we're not even from Unicornia. We just need to borrow your wand for a little while. It'll help us get home" Twilight tried starting the conversation again only to be interrupted a third time.

"I'm not going home!" the filly shrieked as she ran off and zipped around another corner.

"Why I oughta-" Rainbow Dash said as she was about to chase her.

"Let's not scare her. If she's running from us, chasing her isn't gonna help" Twilight said, putting a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder, stopping her.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked while sighing.

"Let's start back to Kimono's. It's almost noon, anyway. I don't know about you girls, but I'm starving" Twilight replied as she and Rarity, Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack began to walk back to Kimono's place.

Pinkie, however, stayed behind with David.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" David asked Pinkie who gave a nod.

"Were gonna get that wand from that filly and please our friends, DAVID PIE STYLE!" David shouted as he and Pinkie gave a brohoof.

* * *

It took a little while but eventually they managed to find Kimono's house again. They had to walk a short distance through White-Tail Woods and find the river that lead them to the same pool they came out of. When they reached the river, they found a pink pony and brown human waiting for them.

"Wha – Pinkie, David? How did you...?" Twilight sputtered as she looked around to see only four friends behind her.

Pinkie and David grinned widely as he reached behind a tree and pulled out a rainbow-coloured wand in his hand. Twilight and her friends, including Pinkie, gasped while David threw the wand to Twilight, who catched it with her magic.

"How...how...how..." Twilight continued to sputter as she looked at the wand.

"Pinkie, would you like to do the honors?" David offered the explanation to Pinkie, which she nodded in reply.

"Well, after you guys chased Rarity off - not our Rarity but the-other-Rarity-Rarity - we went back to the corner and went through the alley and met her on the other side. She already knew my name somehow; we guess it was that other me that Rarity-our-Rarity and we saw earlier's name, too. I told her that we needed the wand just for a teensy-tiny-itty-bitty minute, but she wouldn't give it up unless I gave her a balloon" Pinkie began.

"So I wandered around a while, wondering where the hay I would get a balloon when I saw this party shop, and you _know _I can't resist a party shop! I went in and there was this pony named Razzaroo, and she likes parties, too! She had a balloon but I didn't have any money and she said she'd trade it for a ribbon from Rainbow Dash" Pinkie continued.

Well, I knew that our Dashie doesn't wear ribbons, so I thought it might be not-our-Rainbow-Dash-but-the-Rainbow-Dash-that-made-out-with-Fluttershy-Rainbow-Dash. She was easy to find out in the middle of the park showing off her new hat. Well, I didn't think it looked too good, but you don't tell that to somepony you're asking a ribbon from. So I asked for the ribbon and not-our-Dashie-but-the-Rainbow-Dash-that-made-out-with-Fluttershy-Rainbow-Dash said she'd give me a ribbon if I gave her some whipped cream for later. I didn't understand what that meant. I mean, if you're gonna have whipped cream, you should eat it right away, and plus I didn't see any cake or cupcakes or pies, so I don't even know why she wanted it but she gave me this weird look so I thought I should get it anyway" Pinkie continued on.

"So I went back to Sweetberry's 'cause I knew that she'd have some whipped cream. She seemed to know what it was for, 'cause she said 'Ohh, for Rainbow Dash, huh?' and then she winked but I still didn't know what the hay that was about. She needed some cookies 'cause her supply was pretty low 'cause Rarity-not-our-Rarity-but-the-other-Rarity ate them all" Pinkie continued even further.

"And then I said, 'How am I gonna get cookies?' This minty green pony passed by, and her name was Minty, which kinda makes sense 'cause she was all minty-colored. She said I could use her oven in exchange for a certain something" Pinkie said before giving a pause.

"What did Minty want?" Rarity asked.

"A _sock! _I told you I'd need it! Pinkie Pie Sense!" Pinkie replied.

"Oh, thank Celestia, it's gone" Rarity sighed.

"Was that the sock that-" Twilight asked about the sock from the other world.

"Yes" Pinkie replied.

"So she was wearing-" Twilight asked David.

"Oh yes" David replied in his best 'David Tennant' impression.

"Thank Celestia, it's gone" Twilight replied with a sigh of relief.

"And then I made cookies and Sweetberry gave me the whipped cream. I gave the whipped cream to not-our-Rainbow-Dash-but-the-Rainbow-Dash-that-made-out-with-Fluttershy-Rainbow-Dash, and she gave it to some yellow pony for some reason and then gave me the ribbon. I gave the ribbon to Razzaroo, and she gave me the balloon, and I gave the balloon to Rarity-not-our-Rarity-but-the-other-Rarity, and she gave me the wand!" Pinkie finished.

"Wow... Wow! That's a lot of running around. Way to go above the call of duty, Pinkie!" Twilight said, impressed by Pinkie's speed.

"It was no big deal, I wanted to try out this new cookie recipe anyway" Pinkie said while giving a shrug.

"And the best part was...I was waiting outside of town in a bush and didn't have to do anything while Pinkie did all of the work, best plan ever!" David said, getting rolled eyes in return.

* * *

They all began to walk to Kimono's house to regroup for the next part of their plan.

"You know, I don't think the situation could get any worse. I mean what's the worst that's about to hap-" David stopped when he, and the girls, saw a minty green pony standing in her way...and she was not happy.

"Me and my big mouth" David muttered to himself.

"You!" She hissed as the seven approached her. She was pointing at Pinkie.

"Uh-oh" Twilight whispered.

"My thoughts exactly" David whispered to her.

Minty threw a paper sack at the seven. It flew, hitting David on the head. Luckily enough, the sack contained cookies so the impact wasn't that hard.

"A cookie?" Twilight questioned as David sniffed it.

Pinkie snatched the cookie out of David's hand and began chomping on it. David decided to give one a try and ate one himself. They tasted quite delicious so he didn't see what the problem was.

"These cookies...they're really flipping good" David commented as continued to chew it.

"You're right, these cookies are delicious" Twilight replied to David's comment.

"Lies! Sour, filthy, disgusting _poison cookies!_" Minty cried, stomping the ground in anger.

David paused his chewing when he hears the word 'Poison' but then continued to eat it, thinking that Pinkie would never do such a thing.

"You'll pay! You'll pay for trying to taint us with these demon cookies! I told them! I told them you'd be at that health-freak Kimono's house! They're coming for you!" Minty said as she let out a laugh that would have put 'Fluttershy's Insane Laugh' to shame.

"WHAT!" David shouted as he turned around to hear a rumbling in the distance.

Rainbow Dash flew into the air and gave a startled shout to see a mob of fat ponies galloping towards them, intent on revenge.

"Umm Pinkie...what did you put in the cookies to upset them?" David asked.

"Well, I tried applesauce instead of sugar 'cause Applejack said it'd be better for ya. Butter, vanilla, cinnamon, baking soda, an egg white, some dark chocolate bits, and _oatmeal_!" Pinkie replied, explaining her recipe.

"_OATMEAL_!" Minty seethed with anger.

"Oatmeal? Come on you ponies, what the hell is wrong with oatmeal!" David shouted to the ponies who were continuing to galloping towards them.

"Twilight, David, follow me! I'll get you to Butterfly Island; you should be safe there! They won't all come at once!" Kimono said to the group.

"So...basically...RUUUUN!" David shouted as they all ran past Kimono's house and continued to run deeper into the woods.

"Everypony's gone crazy!" Twilight cried.

"Yes, I'm sorry! I should've warned you! They're nice enough ponies, but _never touch their sweets_" Kimono warned Twilight a little too late.

"Oh thanks for the heads up Kimono, how about next time we fall off a cliff and _then_ warn us not to run off it!" David said sarcastically as they continued to run through the woods.

The woods must have been very small in size because a few minutes later they came across a cliff with a very long drop. Twilight, David and the others all skidded to halt but Kimono urged them to jump off it.

"No, don't stop! Over the cliff! That's the way to Butterfly Island!" Kimono said.

"Are you crazy?" Twilight shouted as the angry fat ponies continued to gallop towards them.

"Nah if she was, she would have just lead us into the fat ponies instead of away from them!" David said as he was ready to jump off.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Trust me...I'm David Brown" David replied as he leaped off the cliff and into the butterflies, sending him off to Butterfly Island.

"DAVID!" Twilight shouted as she saw David entered the portal.

* * *

David found himself, once again, flying through the air and wondered how long until he land on Butterfly Island...he didn't have long to wait as seconds later he landed face first into the sand.

"Well it beats landing in a bush...or a pool...especially if it's cold...or if you fall from a great height into the water" David continued to mutter as got off the ground and clear the sand off his clothes.

"Now...where is everypony?" David asked as he didn't have long to wait for a reply.

Seconds after he came through, another six ponies came flying into David, landing him into the sand...again.

"DAVID!" Twilight shouted as he embraced him in a hug once more.

"Is this gonna become a hobby of yours?" David asked in a joking manner, earning a giggle from Twilight.

The group got off the sand and were going to introduce themselves to the pegasi on the island, who saw the ponies and human landing on their beach, when suddenly they heard Kimono's voice.

"RUUUUUN!" Kimono screamed her lungs out as the pegasi all began to fly into random directions, chaos ensuing the situation.

"Well so much for introductions" David muttered as he and the group all began to run in one direction.

They were a good distance away when the angry mob behind them began to exit the portal. They not very good on soft ground, tumbling about all over the place. This startled the pegasi even more and then soon enough ponies were all over the place.

'I bet Discord would've had a field day with this' David thought to himself as everypony began running for their lives.

Through all the madness, Twilight and David could spot a white pegasus waving very urgently at them. She had strange, curly pink marks all over her body.

'This place must be the pony version of Hawaii' David thought as he looked at the markings of the white mare pegasus.

"Here, little ones! Hurry up!" she cried out as they got closer to her.

"Me...little?" David complained.

As the group stood next to this white pegasus, the wand flew out of Twilight's magical grasp and began to spin in a circle, drawing light towards it. Finally it turned into the same black swirl they found at the beginning of their journey.

"Thank Celestia!" Twilight cried out.

"Run!" the white pegasus said, reminiscing the voice of Celestia.

"Okay Girls...and David, were going home!" Twilight said before entering the portal, the girls follow suit.

David, however, stood in front of the portal, thinking what kind of surprise the portal was going to give him this time if he went into it.

"You must go now before it's too late" the white pegasus said.

"Ok! Portal, you'd better not screw me up now!" David said as he jumped on through before, finally, the portal closed in on itself.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review**

**l**

**l**


	16. The End Of The Journey Part 2

**The End Of The Journey Part 2**

**A/N This is the second part of the 3 part finale of "A Human and a Portal". Not sure what other clever thing I can say here so let's just cut to the chase. A/N**

* * *

David landed face first into a pile of snow, giving off a grunt from the impact. After lying there for a few minutes, he pops his head out of the ground and takes a look at his surroundings. He was in another forest but this time he landed on the bank of a river so he didn't get wet again. That was good for him because he most likely would have got hypothermia from the wet and cold.

"Well...this is new" David said, surprised that he landed in someplace that gave him a soft landing for once.

"Did I just land in Narnia or something? No what am I thinking, Narnia doesn't have pink snow...hold on...why is the snow pink?" David asked as he looked down at the pink snow.

He decided to give the snow a try to see if was blood or another substance. He put his hand in the pink snow and grabbed some of it. He then lifted it up to his mouth and put some of the snow on his tongue.

As he tasted it, he was surprised that it wasn't blood. It's if as it tasted like...normal snow.

"Ok so the good news is that they're no murders here recently but why is the snow pink to begin with? Oh what am I thinking, you were first surprised by a portal that can take you to another world, meet characters you saw on a TV show, change events so you become a hero in pony history and now you're complaining about pink snow?" David complained to himself.

"Girls it's David!" a voice was heard behind him.

He turned around and saw the pony who was excited to see him...

...it was Twilight.

"TWILIGHT!" David shouted in excitement.

"DAVID!" Twilight also shouted in delight as they both hugged each other once more, landing in the snow again.

"You know...with all these hugs were having...I think we might be in love" David guessed.

Twilight simply giggled at this.

"Umm yeah, can we please focus on our mission?" Rainbow Dash asked, interrupting the moment.

"Hmm, oh yes we need to get out of here! Twilight what do we need to do in order to leave this place?" David asked.

"I just told the girls earlier that we need to keep an eye out for some magical object, that's usually the key for the portal" Twilight replied.

"Right so where's the first place to start?" David asked to the group.

"It's easy silly, it's right over there!" Pinkie said as she pointed her hoof at a village beyond the forest.

"Well then, let's get a move on before we lose the light!" David said as they all ran off to the village.

* * *

"This village...it almost looks like the last one" David said as he saw the resemblance to the last 'Ponyville' they were in.

"You're right it does look an awful like Ponyville. I mean, the town square, the houses. Even the dragon's mountain is still there" Fluttershy agreed.

"Still, let's go see those ponies and find out what's going on. This whole trussed-up-tree-and-pink-snow business is a little unsettling" Twilight said as they began to look around.

As they all began to look around, David began having strange visions like he's seen this before. Something was telling him that they should find the item and get out quick before it's too late.

As he walked up to one pony, he thought nothing looked strange on him because of all the other ponies he's seen...but there was one corner in his mind that was telling him to get away from this creature.

"Umm excuse me sir?" David asked to the male pony.

As the pony turned around, David was absolutely shocked by its appearance. The pony had a huge and bulbous head that was sitting on a long and thin neck. It's body was small but plump and it's legs nearly made him sick. The thin upper joints were connected to thick knees and hooves that were shaped like a club.

What made David scared even more of this pony was its eyes. They were so big that he wondered if a brain could even fit inside this thing. He felt like had walked into a nightmare that has come to life.

"Yes?" the pony said in a voice that sounded like it was coming from a mouse.

David felt like he had to destroy this creature before it haunted him through his entire life. Before he had the chance, Twilight, who also seem to be suffering the same situation as David was, spotted a small, yellow and glowing object on the top of a pine tree and called for Rainbow Dash to get it.

"Dash! Up there!" Twilight pointed the tree to Dash.

"I'm on it!" Dash replied as she flew up, whacked the object off the tree with her foreleg and watched it fall into the snow.

"I got it!" David said as he grabbed the wand before it landed.

"What are we-" Pinkie started.

"No time for questions JUST RUN!" David shouted the last part as they all ran out of the town square.

As they all ran through town, David was having thoughts on what he saw.

'These ponies, they're not like the ones back in Coltonville. These ones look all...mutated like someone was experimenting on them. What kind of filthy, disgusting creatures would do such a thing to ponies like these?' David thought on the appearances of these 'ponies'.

After a while running they finally end up in a park and wondered what they were supposed to do next.

"Where's the portal? It can't just end like this!" David said.

"I just wish this stupid thing would appear already!" Twilight said, frustrated that there was no portal.

The star that David was holding began to writhe. David was surprised by what was happening and he dropped it on the ground. They all watched as the star began to move on its own, like it was a beached starfish.

"Now what?" David asked to everypony around him.

The star then began to grow a face out of one if its points and two beady little eyes open, giving a yawn in the process.

"Did someone say 'wish'?" it said in a cute voice.

"A living star?" David questioned the living, breathing star.

"Celestia, deliver me from this evil!" Twilight snorted as she was about to stomp on it.

"NO Twilight! Wait! I think it's doing something" David stopped Twilight as the star soon opened a portal.

At that point Twilight dropped to her knees and thanked the heavens.

"Oh, thank Celestia! And Luna! And whoever else wants to be thanked, _thank you!_" Twilight said as she was delighted that the portal was in front of her.

"Twilight, we can thank her later, right now we have to-" David started.

"JUMP IN!" Applejack shouted as she leaped into the portal, fading out of sight.

The others soon followed, Rainbow Dash giving a joyous yelp as she flew in. Soon only Twilight and David were left standing in front of the portal and Twilight said these instructions to the star.

"After we go through this portal, I wish that nopony ever sees another portal to or from this place ever again! Understand?" she instructed.

"Okie-dokie!" the star gurgled as its face disappeared, going into a dormant state again.

"Twilight head on through, I'll be right behind you!" David said.

"But what about you? You have to go first I don't want to see you get hurt!" Twilight replied.

"Look I'll be fine, just head on through and I'll follow right behind you" David said again.

"Are you sure? What if you get left behind because you didn't make it? What if-" Twilight was interrupted as David kissed Twilight on the lips.

She was startled for a bit but soon gave in to his silky mouth. It felt like she was flying through the sky alongside with all her friends and right next to her was her love, David Brown of planet Earth. The second interspecies love relationship began right there in front of a portal. Soon David moved away from Twilight so he and her could breathe.

"Trust me...I'm David Brown" David said as he gave a love-filled smile to Twilight.

Twilight in turn gave David a love-filled smile before galloping off into the portal. David was now the last one in this alternate Ponyville. He wondered if such a relationship could be possible on her homeworld. He knew Spike had a crush on Rarity but he wasn't so sure if it was allowed, by law, to be in love with a pony.

As the portal began to slowly close up, David knew that he would find out what happened to his world and see if it was alright. At the same time he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go back due to his love with Twilight. He had a choice, just like the voice said back in the other Ponyville.

"This is it...end of the line...time to find out the truth" David said as he made a leap into the portal before it closed off forever.

* * *

As he floated in the white space around him, he could hear the cries and deaths of his people back home. He wondered if anyone would still be alive if he somehow got back home.

"_That can be arranged_" the voice said.

"What? Who's there?" David asked.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" David demanded as he finally saw what was talking to him the whole time he was having this adventure.

This was the voice that had been giving him messages, speaking through ponies and warning him through the book back in Coltonville about what was going to happen when he got back to his planet. He finally knew who he was addressing to the whole time.

It was Celestia.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry if this chapter was so short, there wasn't much to work with in the original chapter but I tried my best.**

**Please review**

**l**

**l**


End file.
